


Taedium Vitae

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Additional Characters from Marvel 616 Comics 'Verse, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gratuitous use of canon dialogue, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Powered AU, Romance, Young Avengers Big Bang, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1888, and Jack the Ripper is in the midst of terrorizing London, leaving behind a series of gruesome deaths in his trail. Theodore Altman (Teddy), is a target of a robbery attempt who finds himself being rescued by William Maximoff (Billy). They soon become friends, as Teddy falls for Billy, only to discover that he is engaged to the Lady Katherine. In the midst of it all, Teddy is struck by a personal tragedy that spurs him into tracking down the Ripper, finding help from unexpected quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taedium Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Young Avengers Big Bang over at . Click here for the lovely [ art ](http://olive-jeans.livejournal.com/54688.html) by olive_jeans.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Marvel, not me. No harm intended, or profit to be made. Title is taken from Oscar Wilde's "Taedium Vitae", a poem about following the weary path of life and discovering hidden desires.

[ ](http://olive-jeans.livejournal.com/54688.html)

**_Prologue_ **

_1888, London_

Hidden by the dark shadows of a rundown house, in the lowest, poorest part of London, a cloaked figure stood poised over a bed, its face unseen as it observed its latest handiwork, feeling like a Michelangelo amongst ordinary men.

The figure carefully wiped its tools of artistry, removing all traces of crimson before placing the object back into a small pouch, side by side with other similar looking metal devices, the leather flap pulled over to cover everything once more.

Casting a glance around the room, it felt a moment of satisfaction; energy humming in its veins, and then it walked out of the house.

Later, much later, the screams of horror that could chill even the bones of hardened veterans rang out throughout Whitechapel. By the time the police arrived, the figure was long gone.

* * *

Teddy had always considered himself to be a well-adjusted person: polite and kind and (usually) a good son. He took care of his mother, gave to the poor, ate his vegetables and avoided the more common pastimes of hunting and fisticuffs that most young men of his age enjoyed taking part in (where reports of such activities would trickle back to his mother). She had, after all, warned him to avoid trouble whenever possible, as far as he could recall.

“Do not throw yourself into senseless fights, Teddy. If you can, walk away; I would rather that you were safe, than injured like this,” she had told him when he had been ten, as she gently cleaned the cut on his cheek that he had acquired from his fight with the ragamuffins who had been trying to make off with several loaves of bread, placed outside to cool by the baker. “Violence will only end in pain,” she had added, and, as if to re-emphasize her point, had applied a strip of iodine to the cut, causing him to wince from the sting of pain. That resolve had lasted well through his schooling days and university.

Until today, when he found himself being led towards the dimly lit alley off the street by two disreputable looking fellows.

Teddy pondered his situation. He _could_ take them both easily. However, he was aware that such an act would not be to his advantage; with the number of people hurrying about on the street this late in the morning, a public display of his gifts would most likely cause unnecessary panic. To add to his stack of problems, one of the robbers had a knife pointing right at his ribs.

He didn’t quite relish the idea of being stabbed and then having to explain to his mother why he had ruined his best Sunday coat.

It was just as well, he thought sourly, that on the one day he had decided to take the shortcut through Fleet to the library, he had been picked as a robbery target. He had not been paying attention and was walking hurriedly down the street, when he had been bumped into from behind. The motion had sent him staggering forward, causing the book he had been hugging tightly to his chest to tumble out of his arms. He had hurriedly stooped down to retrieve it, risking life and limb to save the book from being trampled on by the ever-moving crowd, and when he had finally stood up, Teddy found himself being blocked by two men; one in front of him and the other on his left.

“What’s a fine youn’ benjamin like ye walking the Fleet alone?” A press on his side, and Teddy chanced a quick glance there to notice the gleaming blade of a knife poised at his ribs. The other man gestured to the alley behind him, forcing Teddy to follow them.

Now in the darkened area, away from the prying eyes of the passersby out on the street, the two robbers pushed Teddy against the wall, and the one with the knife held the point below Teddy’s chin.

“Come on, ‘and it o’er,” the robber barked out, his breath putrid and sour and smelling of cheap whisky. He pressed the blade of the knife closer, the cold steel biting into Teddy’s skin, and from up close Teddy could see that he had a long faint scar running down the side of his face.

Teddy heard his mother’s voice running through his mind, telling him not to abuse his gifts, and hurriedly quashed it. Exceptions could surely be made when he was being threatened at _knifepoint_ , he thought to himself.

He smiled, a slow sort of smile that spread across his face and gave no indication of fear, but more of _you have no idea what you will face_. At this, the scar-faced robber loosened his hold on Teddy’s overcoat as the other one took a step back in nervous response, before he narrowed his eyes at Teddy.

“The devil ye smilin’ for?” he demanded.

“Mate, just cut the bloke and grab ‘is things, ‘m not liking ‘is face” the other man began nervously. The first robber started to turn his head, ready to chide his companion, and Teddy felt the press of the blade against his neck relaxing. Quickly, in his mind he formed the image of an horrifying monster; _if it is the devil you want, then the devil you shall have_ , he thought, holding onto it as he braced himself into sliding into the image. His hand was forming into a fist, hidden behind his coat, ready to knock the knife away.

But just as he had begun, there was a loud _crack_ that echoed all around the alley, and the knife at Teddy’s throat slacken even more as the scar-faced robber turned around in time to see the other man stumble and fall to his knees, nursing his head.

Behind him, another man stood steady, holding a long piece of wood (a leg chair, it seemed) in his hands.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Teddy seized the robber’s wrist and held it away from his neck. They grappled with each other for the knife, before Teddy managed to flip their positions, slamming robber’s wrist back against the wall. There was a howl of pain, as fingers loosened, and the knife slipped out and landed in a puddle of water with a muffled splashing sound.

Teddy heard grunts of pain and the scuffling sounds echoing in the alley, and realised that the other robber and the newcomer were still fighting. He quickly turned around and found that the young dark-haired man seemed to be almost overwhelmed. The wooden club that he had wielded earlier now lay on the ground several feet away, covered with mud and suspicious looking lumps which Teddy had no intention of finding out at a closer range.

Without thinking, Teddy leaped towards the two men. Roaring, he pulled the robber off the other man, and with an almost inhuman strength, he sent the robber crashing into a cart that had been abandoned in the alley. There was no further movement from amongst the wreckage, except for a slight rising of the robber’s chest indicating that he was alive and still breathing, although unconscious.

Teddy turned back around, intending to return his attention to the young man, when he heard a shout; instinctively, he twisted his body around and as a surge of pain shot up his arm. In his earnestness to rescue his rescuer (he would appreciate the irony another day), Teddy had somehow let slip from his mind that he had yet to subdue the scar-faced robber, who had managed to claim back his knife and was turning his attention on Teddy.

The angle of the knife was such that it dragged across his coat sleeve, ripping through the cloth and slicing into his arm; he lost his balance, biting back a curse as he landed heavily on the ground. Ignoring the blood seeping out from the cut, the heavy surge of adrenaline numbing the pain, Teddy pushed himself backwards, trying to avoid each slash that his assailant made with his weapon.

The attacks stopped coming; the man was pulled away roughly.

The loss of blood made Teddy’s head spin. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the young man had taken hold of the robber and was trying to gain control of the knife. Thinking to help, Teddy tried to push himself up but as he placed his weight accidentally on his injured arm, he found the pain was almost unbearable and he found himself falling backwards again. His vision blurred briefly, and as it cleared, Teddy saw in dismay that his rescuer was now being held down on the ground, with the robber’s hands wrapped around his neck, trying to choke the life out of him while the knife was nowhere to be found.

Struggling, Teddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to get up, _get up and help him, damn you_ , and he had finally pushed himself to sit upright with his good hand when suddenly a flare of blue light flashed in his face, blinding him temporarily and he was thrown backwards again, landing on his back once more.

And then, there was silence.

Groaning, Teddy looked up across the alley and found that the scar-faced robber had been subdued, and was lying face down on the ground, unconscious. The young man was getting up slowly, making his way towards Teddy, limping a little and covered with mud and stains.

Teddy looked at the hand being offered to him, and grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

“Your arm -- you’re injured!” The young man rasped out, his voice sounding scratchy from being choked. He was staring at the deep cut in Teddy’s arm, which was bleeding and stung at every slight movement that he made. Teddy knew that it would be healed by nightfall, or at the latest by tomorrow morning, and could already feel a familiar warmth creeping up his shoulder. But even with his healing abilities, it did nothing to curb the pain.

“It’s just a shallow wound,” he started to say, but the young man did not seem to hear him as he pulled out his handkerchief and began wrapping it around the wound. Within seconds the blood began to seep through.

“The wound needs to be cleaned and treated, and covered up to prevent infection. No, I insist,” he interrupted Teddy who had opened up his mouth to say something. “My family doctor lives not far from here; he will be able to treat you.”

Teddy hesitated, feeling cautious. Noticing it, the young man made an impatient gesture. “Unless you’d prefer to bleed all over the street, at which –“

“I’m not the only one in need of medical attention, mate,” Teddy pointed out. There was a bruise beginning to form on young man’s face.

“Trust me?” he asked softly, his brown eyes looking into his own. Too tired to protest further, and taken in by that _look_ , Teddy nodded in agreement.

They were about to step out into the light from between the two buildings when Teddy placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, pulling him back quickly.

“There are too many people on the street. If we step out there now, we’ll only draw unwanted attention to ourselves,” he whispered urgently, gesturing at their dirty and blood-covered clothes. At the other man’s nod, they made their way back into the alley, weaving through the narrow spaces between the buildings and away from the prying eyes of the outside world.

[ ](http://i890.photobucket.com/albums/ac110/olive_jeans/yabb1copy.png)

* * *

Teddy discovered that his rescuer’s name was William Maximoff, although the expression on his face looked as if he had bitten into a sour lemon when he gave his name. “Most of my mates call me Billy,” he added, with a flash of boyish grin.

The physician whom Billy had recommended was a middle aged man with almost dark hair, so dark it was almost blue, and horn-rimmed glasses, who introduced himself as Doctor Henry McCoy. He tended to Teddy’s injuries, alternating between describing the wound and the results from leaving it untreated, to chastising them for getting injured. Teddy found himself getting confused as he tried to keep up with the older man’s endless stream of conversation.

The doctor looked over the wound, which had stopped bleeding, and was slowly beginning to heal on its own. Teddy caught sight of Billy frowning when he saw this. Teddy flashed him a weak smile, hoping that he wouldn’t start asking any questions. Once he was done with Teddy, Doctor McCoy tended to the cuts and bruises on Billy’s face.

Satisfied with his work, he looked at the state of their clothes and disrepair, raising one of his eyebrows and wrinkling his nose as if smelling something unpleasant.

“I suppose you plan to make your way home and present yourself to your grandfather in that state?” the doctor asked. “What were you both even doing in the middle of Fleet -- no, heavens, do not tell me, I do not wish to explain that to Lehnsherr,” he added quickly before they could answer him. He shooed them out of his office, insisting that they clean themselves up before their filthy state infected their wounds.

Teddy was rather grateful for this, as the smell of rotting fruit and water on their clothes were beginning to be too much even for him. The butler showed them towards the direction of the bathroom where there was even an adjoining water closet.

There was a brief delay as Billy and Teddy argued over who would enter the bathroom first.

“You should use it first, you’re in greater need,” Billy insisted.

“No, no, I can wait. Go on and use the bath first, I insist upon it,” Teddy tried to protest. The matter was settled when Billy forcibly pushed him into the bathroom, and hurried off after the butler, who had begun his trek down the stairs, saying that he would inquire after the use of another bathroom and possibly a fresh change of clothes for them.

The bath was a welcome relief, although slightly inconvenient when Teddy attempted to avoid wetting his bandaged arm and dropped the bar of soap _twice_ into the bath before he finally gave up. When he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off, he heard a knock on the door leading to the bathroom and found Billy waiting outside, with a pair of old but dry and clean trousers and a shirt in his hand. After further inspection, Teddy found that his overcoat was salvageable, and needed only a good wash and some stitching to close up the tear in the cloth made from the robber’s knife.

Billy himself looked cleaner; he had clearly washed his hair briefly, and some stray strands stuck to the side of his face, with droplets of water running down and over his cheekbones. He was dressed in a similar pair of trousers and a shirt, complete with an unbuttoned vest and looking lankier and lost in the larger clothes. Teddy suspected that the clothes had once belonged to Doctor McCoy.

“You- oh. You look clean,” Billy exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared at Teddy who was standing there awkwardly with his hair still damp from his wash.

“Ah. Er, yes, the bath was.. clean. Good.” Teddy suddenly felt like he had forgotten how to form words. Billy obviously shared his discomfort, and his skin flushed a deep red as he trusted the clothes towards Teddy. “Doctor McCoy has supplied us with some cleaner replacements of clothing.”

Teddy quickly reached for the clothes, glad for a respite from the moment of awkwardness. They stood there, looking at the ground, the wall, the peeling wallpaper and faint cracks in the glass ornament on the dresser, before they spoke up at the same time.

“We should be heading down--”

“How are you feeling--”

Billy flushed again, and said no more. Teddy took pity on him and answered his question.

“I feel much better now. Thank you again, for .... this. For insisting that we come here,” Teddy answered, trying to give him a warm smile, which went unnoticed as Billy suddenly found his feet to be most fascinating, from the way he continued to stare at them.

“Right. Very good. Ah, that is good, perhaps we should, er, go off,” he stumbled over his words.

They stood there in silence before Teddy finally spoke. “I do need to get dressed, if you don’t mind -?” at which Billy nodded frantically and excused himself, blushing all this while, before hurrying off in the same manner not unlike earlier. Teddy looked at his retreating back in confusion and wondered at his sudden odd behaviour.

Minutes later, after he had dressed himself in the clothes (the trousers had been a little snug, as was the shirt, but it was nothing scandalous if he wore his dress shirt, which had been spared from the worse of the blood, over it), Teddy made his way back down the stairs and found Billy pacing the hallway, looking more calm and less nervous. When the young man looked up and saw Teddy, his face lit up happily, almost in relief.

“I should be returning home now, but I was wondering if you’d like to join me for tea,” Billy said to him. Before Teddy could reply him, Doctor McCoy stepped out into the hall and Billy hurried over to the doctor’s side, gripping his hand earnestly. “I hope we weren’t an inconvenience-”

“Nonsense, boy, it was no trouble at all,” Doctor McCoy replied.

“Now, what’s this about the both of you running off, just as I’ve patch you up? Neither one of you has recovered well enough to be walking back across London,” he demanded. “Come now, join me for tea, the both of you. Marie has informed me that the baker has had an extra batch of lemon tarts today, which I will be unable to finish by myself.”

“Oh, I... I should not, ” Teddy began to protest, not wanting to impose on the good doctor’s charitable nature once more.

“You cannot walk back to your homes like this. I shall pay for the use of a hansom to send you home safely.” His face turned serious. “William, you know I would not make light of such injuries. Rest here a little longer, and I’ll have you sent back home in the evening.”

“Well, we can’t leave you to finish all the lemon tarts by yourself,” Billy answered cheekily. “I suppose it is our duty to ensure you do nott send your tailors up the wall if your belly grows any bigger!” Teddy felt his face break out in a grin at this. Doctor McCoy could hardly be called large, in fact he looked to be healthy and strong and built well, and not an ounce of extra fat could be seen on his face.

Doctor McCoy responded with a mock glare, which was replaced by an answering grin shortly. “Well, it is settled then. Theodore, you _must_ join us. if I am to be assaulted with such rudeness during tea then I would rather a more intelligent company to discourse with.” Billy protested at this as Teddy accepted the invitation heartily. As the doctor led them into the small dining room off the main hall, he chatted merrily with Billy and asked after his family’s health.

“Grandfather is still as healthy as ever, although he complains that his leg acts up whenever it rains,” Billy told him as he took his seat by the laden table.

“He should stay away from those tonics,” Doctor McCoy answered, as he sat down. “I have a new treatment which is far better; a discovery from Germany that was written up in the medical journals. One of my patients is a retired navy man who is recovering very well ever since I began these treatments on him.”

“I doubt he would take the word of a navy-man,” Billy answered, almost sadly. Doctor McCoy gave him a pitying look.

“It is a shame that your grandfather could not be home in time, before Wand--” Doctor McCoy broke off suddenly, looking embarrassed as he shot a quick glance at Billy before switching subjects. “Well, enough of such dull topics - I am certain that you would not want to hear me prattle on all day. Theodore, have some of these tarts - they are most excellent.”

The tarts _were_ excellent, as were the cucumber sandwiches laid out on the platter along with several scones, and if Teddy found the sudden switch of cheerfulness from the doctor to be out of the ordinary, he politely kept his opinions to himself. He did, however, catch the doctor looking guiltily at Billy once or twice.

The rest of tea passed uneventfully, with some mirth; Doctor McCoy shared some amusing stories that he had of some of his patients. Soon, however, the topic ventured into a more serious subject.

“The killings around London have been quite dreadful,” Doctor McCoy exclaimed, “and everyone is afraid. Some of my usual patients are now wary of visiting my practice when it is near dusk; they fear being the next victim if they are caught walking alone.”

“I have heard of these murders,” Teddy replied, pouring tea into each of their cups, ignoring the butler’s frown.

“But the killer has only been targeting the poorer section of London,” Billy said.

Doctor McCoy looked at him sternly. “My boy, just because someone is poor does not mean their affairs should be treated as nothing. The murders are a very serious matter, and if the police does not catch him soon, I fear he may continue this ruthless killing,” he chided. Billy flushed, and apologized, just as Teddy spilled his tea only the table and swore loudly.

Distracted, the Doctor quickly called over one of the maids to help clean up the mess, and the previous topic was forgotten as Billy teased Teddy for his clumsiness, which led the doctor to bring up an old story of Billy tripping over medical instruments when he was a child. As he prattled on, Billy caught Teddy’s eye, giving him a grateful look and a wink before turning back to protest at the doctor for bringing up the story.

Teddy went to bed that night with a memory of a wink, a laugh and a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

Billy stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He had returned home and slipped quietly into his room, but not before leaving a note with the housekeeper that he would be taking his meals in his room.

He was seated in front of a small table in his own personal study, a small room adjoining his bedchamber, staring blankly at his drawing easel. He had brought it out with the intention of sketching a new piece; but he found himself distracted instead by thoughts of a pair of blue eyes, blond hair, and an open smiling face.

Billy grinned to himself, as he recalled a joke that Teddy that had made during tea, before taking a bite of lemon tart. The young man had bitten through the sweet, sticky coating of the tart, causing some of the thin flakes from the pastry to crumble onto his borrowed shirt. He had smiled at Billy when he had reached over to brush them off, almost in delight and gratitude.

Once tea was over, they had spent a little more time looking over some of the medical texts that Doctor McCoy had earnestly insisted on showing them before putting them on the hansom cab back to their homes; he pressed a pound note into the driver’s hands and told him sternly to make sure he made no other stops.

In all honesty, Billy couldn’t remember having as much fun chatting with his college mates as he had earlier that day with Teddy, who seemed to be far more knowledgeable than his own lot of friends, and wasn’t unpleasant to look at, which Billy was certain that the ladies would fawn over in an instant.

He frowned a little, thinking about the robbery earlier; the events unfolding in his mind slowly, almost dream-like. He remembered pushing Teddy to the side, and he remembered scuffling with the remaining robber, trying to hit him in the head but missing as the robber had ducked-

-and he’d had Billy in a choking grip, pressing the air out of his throat, and Billy remembered his head had felt dizzy, panicked, and he had whispered something -

-and there had been some sort of blue flare of light, and the next thing he remembered was of himself getting up from the ground, the robber lying aside.

Billy must have managed to escape and knocked him out, and forgotten it somehow. How else was one to explain what had happened?

Sighing quietly to himself, Billy decided to head to sleep. As he left the room, he thought briefly to himself - where had that blue flare of light come from?

* * *

The metal was cold and hard, a welcome relief against the heat of the human skin that lay bare, exposed.

Testing the weight, the figure leaned over and began its work, pressing the blade against the flesh, watching the skin break and blood spill out. Trailing the blade downwards, in a straight line, it watched the flesh part, the edges smooth and precise, the first stroke of its version of a Rembrandt.

A final press and a slice, and the flesh parted. The figure reached in with a gloved hand, searching, before finally finding what it was looking for and pulling it out. The blade was picked up once again, and then it was done.

* * *

The next morning, Teddy stood in the foyer of the large townhouse in an extremely posh area of London, waiting in nervous anticipation as the butler went off to inform Billy of his arrival. Looking around at the various paintings that adorned the walls, he felt that he was perhaps out of his element as the opulence weighed heavily down on him. The images of long-dead aristocrats, rich and snobbish, looked down at him as if sizing him up, and he tried to ignore the shiver that crept up his spine from the feeling that he was being watched, even by paintings of those long gone; and he concentrated on pulling off his gloves to distract himself.

His mother had been near sick with worry when he had finally returned the previous day swathed in bandages and he had no choice but to relate the incident to her. Instead of lecturing him on the evils of violence, as he had expected her to do, she had pulled him into a tight hug, relieved that he was alive and safe.

“Mr. Altman, please follow me.” The butler had returned and led him towards another area which he guessed to be the dining hall that was looked more opulent than foyer had been. The sideboard was filled with several different selections of food, while several members of the household were already seated at the table and were in the midst of eating. Teddy suddenly felt uncomfortable for having intruded on their family meal.

Billy eagerly greeted him as Teddy entered, clasping his hands and shaking them, looking much recovered from their ordeal the previous day, except for a bruise on his cheek. “Teddy! It’s a pleasure to see you again. To what do I owe you for this visit?”

Teddy smiled. “I was... I wanted to see how you were faring today. However,” he surveyed the food that was piled on the table, “it would seem that I’ve interrupted-”

“Oh! Come join us! There is plenty of food here, and I am certain that none of us mind adding one more to the table,” Billy insisted in a voice that sounded entirely too cheerful, before leaning quickly in to whisper in an urgent voice. “Teddy, you must stay - my cousins are here today and already I have a headache from their dreadful conversations. You would not leave me alone to fend for myself, would you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your _delightful_ company...” Teddy whispered back conspiratorially, trying not to think about how close Billy’s face was, or how long his lashes were, framing his eyes.

Billy cast a furtive glance towards the table before turning back to Teddy. “They are discussing _pugs_. Pugs! I can’t abide by their foolishness. _Please_ ,” he added, sounding desperate. Teddy had an odd suspicion that had Billy asked him to climb the Tower of London - he would be likely to do it, and the consequences be damned.

Barely five minutes after seating himself next to Billy, Teddy found out exactly why Billy had been so ready to escape his relatives.

“So you are the young man William saved from being trampled by the horse carriage yesterday,” the man seated at the head of the table remarked. Billy had introduced him earlier as one of his distant uncles, Edward Mason. Teddy glanced discreetly at Billy, his eyebrows raised slightly, as the rest of the table tittered in excitement. Billy avoided looking at him, but shifted his foot and nudged Teddy’s foot briefly, a silent plea to continue the charade.

“He was very quick,” Teddy answered evasively. _A horse carriage?_ he mouthed to Billy when he thought no one else was looking.

Billy avoided his eyes, but impishly replied, “I acted accordingly, although I regret that you were injured.” At this, the woman sitting on the other side of Teddy exclaimed in surprise.

“Injured? Heavens, and to be out and about today?”

Teddy could see that Billy was holding back his eye-roll quite visibly. “My cousin, Mary. She worries unnecessarily,” he paused, shooting her a look of annoyance as she fawned over Teddy’s arm which was still wrapped in the bandage. Teddy almost choked on his toast as Cousin Mary stroked his arm, and Billy continued, “not to mention she enjoys playing nursemaid to anyone.”

“William, “ his uncle said warningly, shooting Billy a displeased look as Teddy blushed. To his relief, Mary had given her cousin a very long and hard look before pulling back into her seat, no longer touching Teddy, deciding on pouting instead.

A servant entered the hall, a tray in hand that contained the morning papers, which he handed to Mr Mason. Glancing at the headline on the front page, he let out a disgusted noise and skimmed through the written article accompanying it.

“The filth has extended even beyond the poor quarters. A most wretched business, indeed,” he said angrily.

“What has happened, uncle?” Billy asked him in a curious tone of voice. Mason handed him the papers, which he took and read, as Teddy leaned nearer for a closer look.

“ _Jack the Ripper Claims Another!_ ” was splashed across the page, and second, smaller headline, was “ _From Hell, A Letter_ ”.

Another murder had occurred in the night, this time in the East End, and the victim was a young girl who had been working at one of the paint factories. Teddy found this strange, from all the earlier reports; the murderer’s victims had been prostitutes, not those of the common factory workers.

“Wretched indeed, with all these murders, and the police are doing a terrible job catching him. Soon we’ll all be barricaded at home at night, not even able to go the theatre or parties!” Mason was saying, as Mary exclaimed with “Oh, how dreadful!”

“So he calls himself Jack The Ripper now, according to the second article,” Teddy mused. “He seems to be quite vain, having sent a letter taunting the police, and even signing it.”

Mary’s sister, Elayne, whom Teddy guessed to be a year or two older than he was, sent him a sharp look from where she was seated, speaking in clipped tones. “Should we not move on to more pleasant affairs?” She was feeding her pug bits of minced pie daintily, and petting it excessively.

Billy acquiesced to her request, but his face looked like he had swallowed a sour plum, Teddy thought, as the topic steered away from the shocking headlines to the Ascot, the weather, and the Earl of Sussex’s latest motor-car purchase.

* * *

“Why didn't you tell them the truth?” Teddy asked Billy, once he had closed the door to the library firmly. “Why the secrecy?

They had excused themselves from the table when Billy saw Teddy looking more and more harried as Mary continued chattering away next to him and had taken pity on his friend by rescuing him, citing that they had important matters to discuss.

Billy pursed his lips, and crossed his arms defensively. “They would have panicked unnecessarily, told my grandfather. He... is very careful all the time, that I do not do anything to embarrass him and the family name.”

He sighed, looking defeated. “I’m constantly reminded of my responsibilities to the family, and to the handling of the estates and affairs which I’m meant to inherit one day.” Billy stalked over to the side of the room, where a portrait of an older man in the uniform of the Foreign Corps stood ramrod straight, his eyes stern and hard. The lines on his face was a stark contrast to the smiling, open features on Billy’s face; but Teddy could see that they shared many similarities, with the exception of his grandfather’s hair, which was streaked with white.

“Come, let us talk about something else. Have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. We can wait in here until the harridans leave; they do not care for the library and have always complained it to be cold and drafty, so I’ve often used this room when they are here,” Billy said. Teddy took one of the seats at one side of the room, where it looked to be brighter, owing to the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. As he was about to sit down, his eye caught sight of a book had been left there on the seat. He picked it up, glancing at the cover.

“‘The Origin of Species, by Charles Darwin’,” he read out. Billy sat down next to him, and took the book from his hands; their fingers brushed briefly, leaving Teddy feeling slightly warmer beneath his neck collar.

Billy trailed his fingers along the top and opened to a page where a marker had been placed, indicating the where the previous reader had stopped at. He skimmed the text briefly and selected began to read from it, aloud.

“‘As natural selection acts solely by accumulating slight, successive, favourable variations, it can produce no great or sudden modification; it can act only by very short and slow steps. Hence the canon of _Natura non facit saltum_ , which every fresh addition to our knowledge tends to make more strictly correct, is on this theory simply intelligible. We can plainly see why nature is prodigal in variety, though niggard in innovation. But why this should be a law of nature if each species has been independently created, no man can explain.’”

“I daresay the idea that we are a product of natural selection is still not widely received, especially by my mother’s Sunday congregation,” Teddy remarked once Billy had finished reading and placed the book back onto the table.

“Evolution is a topic most people would choose to avoid,” Billy answered. “Especially when there are those who still insist on undermining the studies of human evolution and insist on labeling scientists as heathens, atheists.”

“You seem to be... very keen on this subject,” Teddy mused.

Billy leaned back, and smirked. “A product of curiosity, and many lengthy arguments with Darwin's own protege.” Teddy gave him a questioning look, before he supplied an explanation. “The protege was one of Grandfather’s closest and oldest friends; a professor at the University of Oxford. His name is Charles Xavier.”

Teddy’s brow furrowed in confusion when he heard the name; it sounded familiar. Billy quickly added, “He’s a close friend of Doctor McCoy, I’m sure his name was brought up once or twice during our conversation yesterday.”

As the hour passed, Billy related childhood stories of how both he and Tommy, his twin brother, had gotten into several scrapes before his grandfather had shipped them both to boarding school, in exasperation.

His expression grew serious when Teddy enquired after his mother, and he hesitated before answering.

Nineteen years ago, Wanda Maximoff had run away with a naval officer in defiance of her father. Unfortunately, the young man was killed at sea, and she was left alone, penniless and pregnant. When her brother had finally located her a year later, he had found only a marked grave and a bouquet of flowers in her wake. Two healthy sons remained as part of her legacy, and the twin boys had been taken in by Jeffrey and Rebecca Kaplan, who cared for them and raised them as their own. Her brother brought the twins back to their rightful places in the Lehnsherr household.

“What happened to the couple who had cared for you?” Teddy asked.

"Grandfather convinced them that they already had other children and couldn’t afford to keep us; and that he should be the one to care for us, since Wanda was his daughter. It took some time, but they finally agreed.” Billy looked slightly regretful, and continued on. “Uncle Pietro was furious, of course - he wanted to raise us on his own, but Grandfather wouldn’t hear of it. They haven’t spoken to each other since, and they’ve grown more distant ever since Grandfather excluded his name from his will, saying the only Maximoffs on the will would be Tommy and myself, and not Pietro.”

“Pietro Maximoff?” Teddy clarified, feeling confused. “Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I assumed that Maximoff was your father’s name”

Billy explained that Maximoff was his grandmother’s family name. Captain Lehnsherr had met her when he was in Germany, and years later Wanda and Pietro were sent to him with a letter stating that they were his children. He had kept their names to honour their mother who had died from smallpox.

Such a tragic family history, long and complicated. It was no wonder, Teddy thought, that Captain Lehnsherr seemed so serious and grave in the portrait, if his life had been filled with such tragedy.

A quiet knocking on the door came; looking relieved at the interruption, Billy called out for the person to enter.

“Master William, there you are!” A woman entered the room, smiling broadly at Billy.

“This is Mrs. Cleary, our housekeeper,” Billy introduced. “She practically raised us when Grandfather was away in the Foreign Corps for several years.”

Mrs. Cleary waved her hands at Billy, shaking her head briefly. “Oh heavens, I was only doing my job, Master William! The both of you were rather a handful, especially Master Thomas who always running about, knocking all of them vases over.”

“Thomas?”

Billy grinned at Teddy. “Tommy. He refuses to answer to the name ‘Thomas’, so don’t go around calling him that. He likes to disappear whenever he likes and does what he wants. Grandfather doesn’t approve of how he acts, but somehow Tommy gets away with it.” This last bit was said almost ruefully, and Teddy caught a look of envy flitting through his friend’s face.

“The Captain has his reasons - you are the eldest heir, after all,” Mrs. Cleary chided him gently.

Billy sighed. “It is always about duty and setting the right image. I find myself a little weary of it.” She smiled at him sympathetically. “Well, sometimes at least. No matter. Why were you looking for me? Have my relatives finally left?”

“They’re planning to stay another night. Your grandfather has sent a message that he will be home by tonight and has asked specifically for you to be present at supper. Apparently he has some things to discuss with you regarding the arrangement with Lord Bishop,” she told him as Billy groaned.

“Oh of all the _damned_ \--”

“ _Master William!_ ”

“-things, I had hoped this subject wouldn’t be raised again.” Billy looked unhappy.

“I’m sorry, but he is your grandfather.” She stroked his head briefly, a motherly gesture, before pulling back. “But who knows? Perhaps you might be able to change his mind, after all,” she added before looking between him and Teddy. She then smiled; a small, secret sort of smile - as if she saw something they couldn’t - and left the room.

Teddy wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

* * *

Once her footsteps had faded, Teddy turned to Billy to continue on their earlier conversation. Seeing the distant look on his friend’s face, he stopped short.

“Is something troubling you?” Teddy asked in concern. Billy’s face was a mix of confusion and worry, as he continued fidgeting and rubbing his fingers. He seemed not to have heard Teddy’s query, which was repeated again, this time accompanied by Teddy gently placing one hand on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy startled at the touch and looked at Teddy, his earlier look replaced by one of surprise. “What?”

“You seemed... distracted. What were you thinking about?” Teddy thought back to their earlier conversation, and flushed. “I am sorry if I had overstepped my place, asking you about your family earlier - I did not mean to reopen fresh wounds--”

“No, no I was not thinking of that,” Billy assured him hurriedly. Teddy relaxed slightly, but he was still concerned for his friend.

“I,” Billy began hesitantly, pausing to look at the direction of the open door, and looking back at Teddy before glancing away. “I was thinking of the murders, I’m wondering who could be responsible for such repulsive acts,” he said hurriedly, avoiding Teddy’s curious eyes.

Teddy was aware that Billy had wanted to say something else, but had no desire to press his friend into more undue stress.

_Well,_ Teddy thought, _everyone has their secrets after all_ and decided to pick up on the new thread of conversation in order to ease his friend.

“Four murders, and all of them in the lower and more questionable parts of town,” Teddy said, thinking back to the newspaper articles he had read over the past week.

“I have heard,” Billy lowered his voice, before continuing, “that the murder victims all knew one another, even the most recent one.”

Teddy looked at him in surprise. “How could you have known that?” he asked, as Billy leaned closer towards him to confide in him.

“The butcher’s boy who delivered the meat this morning was telling Cook and the scullery maids about the murders. I was passing by the kitchens and overheard him. Not only were the earlier victims all prostitutes, but the poor quarters are buzzing with gossip - some claim that the murderer was a scorned lover of one of the women, some claim that he was out to rob and purge all the lower classes as some sort of religious cleansing.” Billy sighed. “First all these murders, and then the near robbery we encountered yesterday. London doesn’t feel as safe as it should be anymore.”

“Perhaps we need someone who _can_ make this place safe again,” Teddy mused. Billy snorted in response. “I do wonder what happened after we left the alley, however. Do you think.. that the men are still alive?”

“They were still breathing when we left. I made very sure of that. We’re not murderers, Teddy, and in this case, we were only defending ourselves yesterday.”

“Yes, well ...” Teddy still felt troubled. “What if they rob someone else again? Or even worse, harm someone else?” Billy was silent at this, and Teddy pressed forward. “We should have gone to the police immediately after what happened to us.”

Billy gave him a long, hard look, as if Teddy had just suggested they face a firing squad. “My grandfather would have me locked away until I’m old and grey if he had found us in the condition we were in.”

“Compared to the possibility of those robbers roaming free and committing more crimes?” Teddy asked heatedly. Billy avoided Teddy’s eyes.

They were silent for a few moments after this outburst, and Teddy finally stood up, feeling uncomfortable for having made a mess of things. “Forgive me, I should not have taken out my anger on you-“

“No, no you are right. I chose to keep this a secret, and in doing so, I have gotten you involved even further. I have not been thinking this through clearly.” Billy smiled at Teddy, whose heart lurched at the warm and forgiving look. He watched as Billy stood up and placed his hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Come, let us visit the police station and file that report; there is no point delaying this.”

Teddy agreed. Billy looked relieved and pulled his hand away. Teddy missed the warmth he had felt, and for a brief moment he selfishly wished he could reach over and place Billy’s hand back there; before banishing the thought and burying it deep as he followed his friend out of the room.

* * *

The constable in charge of the reception yawned, writing down in a lazy scrawl as Billy and Teddy related their story to him. He rose his eyebrows once or twice at them when they stumbled over how the details of the end of the story.

“I was lying on the ground when I saw Billy being choked by the robber--”

“And how did you manage to escape from that?” the constable asked, as Billy paled visibly.

“I... well, I hit the robber several more times with my fists and knocked him out,” he quickly said, and Teddy was about to ask him about the strange blue light he had seen when Billy stepped on his foot. Hard.

“So were there any witness? Anyone else who could identify their faces?”

“No sir, we were quite alone.”

“Right. So there was just the two of you, young lads that you are, taking on two robbers who were armed.” The constable leaned forward over his desk. “Have you seen what’s happening out there, lads? Jack the Ripper is out there, murdering people, I have Scotland Yard breathing down our necks and trying to take over our station, yet you have the audacity to come in here with such tales?”

“Sir, you have my word that every word we have said here is the truth,” Teddy insisted, catching a flinch from Billy as he said that. Unfortunately, the constable had noticed his action as well.

“The truth, eh? Well, we’ll look into this when we can spare the men to do so, but be warned. Either this,” he jabbed at the written notes detailing the robbery , “is your idea of a joke, or you’re hiding something - either way if we find out, you’ll be in very big trouble indeed.”

They left in haste after that.

“That was quite... unpleasant.” Billy was frowning. Teddy was forced to agree - he had found the constable’s behaviour to be rude and almost condescending towards them.

“What do we do now?” Teddy asked. “I don’t think he had written down even half of what we had told him. I think I almost saw him draw a cat at some point,” he added the last part to lighten their mood, but the joke was met with silence instead. He glanced at Billy and saw that he was deep in thought.

Teddy sighed and fell into step next to him. They walked further away from the station, and turned at the corner, neatly sidestepping a beggar who was sitting by the side of the walk, his hand turned outwards towards them. Teddy pressed a shilling into his hand; a fortune for most these days; but he was raised right, and didn’t ignore those who were less fortunate.

Finally, when Teddy was about to give up, Billy spoke.

“I think there is no avoiding this. I will speak to my grandfather tonight and reveal to him what has happened,” he said. He looked uncomfortable as he admitted, “I’m not looking forward to his reaction, but hopefully I can convince him to speak to the Chief Inspector about our case.”

Teddy felt a surge of hope. “He... _knows_ the Chief Inspector?”

Billy let out a small laugh. “He’s a very influential man.” He paused, almost struggling with a thought, before seemingly coming to a decision. “Could you… would you join us for supper tonight? If you were there, it might give me some courage to face my grandfather.”

Teddy readily agreed. He was secretly pleased that he would have another chance to spend more time with Billy.

He couldn’t understand it, but he felt that he wanted to spend all his time around the other man. He felt at ease around him, and found that they could talk about anything without feeling offended over a lack of propriety, as he had experienced before. Granted, Teddy was far from being part of the poorer class - his mother’s status in society was a respectable one, as a nurse - but he had seen how some of the boys at college had treated those who weren’t of high society. With Billy, it was as if class distinctions melted away and they were as equals.

“So, where to next?” Teddy asked, wondering if he could convince his friend to visit the post office with him. He had placed an order for a new book from America; he’d been told it had arrived this week.

Billy flashed him a grin. “The butcher’s shop.”

“The... butcher’s shop?” Teddy felt confused. “Didn’t they already deliver their goods to your home this morning? I seem to recall you mentioning it earlier.”

“We won’t be there for any goods, Teddy.” Billy’s face was set with determination. “We will go to the butcher’s and find the boy I saw this morning. Find out more of what he knows about the London murders.”

Teddy raised his eyebrow. “Why?”

“Why not? I’m as curious as anyone else: an unsolvable crime that has the police stumped. Who knows, we may be able to pick something up that no one else has. What now?” he added crossly, as Teddy started laughing with his hand clutching his stomach.

“Wait, wait,” Teddy uttered out, between gasps, ignoring the looks from the other passersby as they walked around the two men who had stopped in the middle of the pavement, blocking their way. A shout of “Oi, bloomin’ move!” sent the two of them scurrying off to the side, as a scowling man in a worker’s clothes pushed by, followed by two other dressed similarly.

“You fancy yourself a bit like Sherlock Holmes then?” Teddy finally spoke, teasingly, when he found his voice again. “Solving crimes like the great detective?” he added, as Billy shoved at his shoulder in mock anger.

“Shut up, you know this will be great fun,” he said to Teddy; but there was no malice in his voice, and he bore a wicked gleam in his eye before adding, “Besides, it would give us something to do today. Unless, of course, you wish accompany my cousin Mary?”

At this, Teddy groaned. Before they had left the house, Mary had cornered Teddy and asked him if he would be back again later and if he wouldn’t mind telling her in greater detail of his encounter the previous day. Teddy found her determination to be very trying, and a little scary.

“No, no, I am quite agreeable to your plan. Come, let us go,” he said hurriedly, and began walking quickly, eager to get away from the subject of _Cousin Mary_.

Billy caught up with him, and nudged him, before asking. “If I am to be Sherlock, would that make you my John Watson?” he teased back.

Teddy promptly stole his hat and ran off down the street, Billy chasing him all the way.

* * *

They ended up at the butcher’s place, having slowed down to a walk to catch their breath after their merry chase through the streets of London. It took them only a few minutes to seek out the delivery boy whom Billy had seen at his home that morning. The boy was reluctant at first, refusing to give up more information, until Billy quietly slipped him a shilling and his face lit up and he began to speak in a hushed, excited voice, eager to share.

His story sounded sketchy and weak, and Teddy began to think that it was more speculations and gossip rather than legitimate information. His gestures grew more and more outrageous as the boy waved his arms around, when suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence, and covered the sides of his head, making a pained noise.

“Oi, what did I tell you about cheating folks around here again?” The young man who had cuffed his ears snapped at him. “Give them back their money.”

Scowling, the younger boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the shilling, shoving it at Billy before running off. Shaking his head in disgust, the newcomer watched as the boy reached a safe distance before turning around to shout obscenities back at them.

“Bloody pest. He’s been spreading gossip about the murders and scaring everyone with his tales.” He looked at Billy and Teddy who were looking at him, speechless, and he made a rude noise. “Especially when some folks _willingly_ pay him for it.”

“Oh.” Billy looked uncomfortable, as he realised that this was directed at him. “I’m terribly sorry,” he began to say, as the young man waved his hand negligently.

“Not completely your fault - he’s always like that. My grandpa gave him this job so he’d stay out of trouble, but I’ve to keep an eye on him to make sure of that. I’m Eli, by the way,” he stuck out his hand, introducing himself. Billy eyed it suspiciously, as Teddy nudged him aside and took it gratefully.

“Teddy,” he said, shaking Eli’s hand. Billy mimicked his action, giving his name as well.

“Teddy and Billy. Your names don’t sound very posh, which you are - don’t try to deny it - judging from your clothes and the money you were handing over to Jimmy back there. Why are you wanting to know about the murders?” Eli crossed his arms, giving them a searching look.

“Ah, well.” Billy looked uncertainly at Teddy, who shrugged and then winced when his friend nudged him sharply in the ribs. “We were just trying to.. ah.. find out anything that.. ah.. “

Teddy rolled his eyes. “He fancies himself a bit of a Sherlock Holmes,” he confided in a stage whisper, as BIlly shot him a glare and Eli threw his head back and laughed.

“Really? Ain’t he some posh ‘tec in a book?”

“You know who he is?” Billy asked incredulously.

“And why not? I can read too, you know. Ain’t as dumb as rocks like what you ‘toffs think of us,” Eli answered defensively, and Teddy held up his hand before Billy could retort back.

“He did not mean it that way,” he said, ignoring the look Billy gave him. Teddy nudged him lightly, and continued, “We were just curious about the murders. And we did hear from little Jimmy there that there was more going on than what we have read in the papers.”

Eli grumbled a little at this, but Teddy could see that he was less agitated now. “Can’t pretend to be a ‘tec just because you read it in a book, mate. Nothing like the real thing.”

Teddy looked at him curiously. “The real thing? Have you met someone like him?” he asked, and Eli looked defensive.

“No, no, nothin’ like that. It’s just... there’s been a lot of them hanging about here lately, especially with the killings. Lots of folks try to avoid them, but there are the younger ones like Jimmy who think that they can make a bit of money by slipping them gossip for a shilling or two. Of course, there’s only a few of us who’d know what’s being said is and ain’t real.”

Billy sighed, and held up the shilling that he had been warming between his palms. “Well then, I suppose _you_ can tell us about the murders, since you claim your information is _real_?”

Eli managed to look offended and amused at the same time. “Don’t be a git. I never said I wanted anything; my best mate’s stepdad is a ‘tec, and we never ask him for a single penny by helping him.”

Teddy hurriedly spoke up before Billy could say anything else to make things worse. “Look, we mean no harm. We’re curious to know more about it,” at this, Billy shot him a glare, “and it’s no harm trying to find out if we catch on to something the police missed.”

Eli peered at him and then at Billy before he finally agreed. “Alright. I’ll tell you this much. I was there when they found the body last night, along with a number of other folks; but none of them heard what I heard the Inspector say. The body had some sort of strange glow inside, which the Inspector forced the examiner to cover before anyone else could see it.”

Billy frowned. “A glow?” Eli nodded. “Wait, _inside_?”

“Strange, isn’t it? Cut open, gutted like a fish, and they something left behind.” Teddy felt slightly ill at hearing this frank description of the murder victim.

“Did you get a closer look at her?” Billy asked.

“No. Too much folk nosing around, and one of the constables nearly cuffed me in the head when I tried to get closer. Not like he could have done much damage, I would have taken down a dozen of them easily.” Teddy’s ears perked up at this. Eli sounded like he was stating a fact, and not boasting.

“A dozen of them, you say?” Teddy traded glances with Billy, and saw Eli freeze, as he realised how carelessly he had sounded.

“No, well, ah... not _entirely_ ,” he tried to sound nonchalant, but Teddy saw the his eyes looked slightly fearful. Teddy took a chance.

“Gifted? With strength?” he asked, ignoring the strange look Billy shot him.

Eli did not answer him. Instead, he turned on his heels and ran.

* * *

“That was quite an encounter.” Billy spoke, once they were slumped on the chairs in the library. Teddy’s eyes met his, and he took in the odd look on his friend’s face.

When Eli had taken off earlier, it took several moments before both of them realised this and gave chase, heading in the direction Jimmy had gone towards earlier. By the time they had pushed themselves through the crowd of people, Eli had disappeared, and they gave up and had decided to head back to Billy’s home, tired and frustrated.

“I dare say my mornings have never been this exciting before we knew each other,” Teddy spoke jokingly, as he leaned back in his chair, too tired to think. “I wonder if all heroes in books feel this tired after such excitement.”

When he heard no answer from his friend, he looked up curiously, and found Billy holding a candle that he had plucked out from its stand, and was now turning it around in his hands, weighing it, looking at it with deep concentration.

“Billy?” Teddy felt worried. “What is it?”

“You spoke about ‘gifts’, to Eli, and he knew exactly what you were talking about.” Billy didn’t look up as he answered, but kept his attention on the candle. “What did you mean by it? How did he know what you meant? And how did you know about it?”

He got up from his chair and stood in front of Teddy, looking down at him, his face looking serious and perhaps a little scared.

“It was a random guess. I read about it in a book, when I was growing up. The hero in the book was part of an experiment, his abilities enhanced beyond any normal human being.” Teddy played with the edges of his sleeves, not wanting to look at Billy in the face in his embarrassment.

“The experiment gave him unusual gifts. His hearing was clearer than anyone else, his eyesight was sharper than that of a hawk, and he was gifted with the strength of ten men, or perhaps even more. He could fight a dozen men easily, armed with only a shield made of the strongest metal.”

“Captain America,” Billy breathed out, disbelievingly. “I remember those books, they were from my childhood as well.”

“A lot of us thought it was for larks, but I remember in school, there was a rumour being spread that he wasn’t the only one, and that there were others, perhaps even born with it, who had gifts like him.” Teddy remembered when Gregory had found out about Teddy’s gift, and he had been a terrible influence, asking Teddy to shapeshift into different tutors’ images to get them out of school, before his conscience finally caught up with him one day. It had taken several threats before Gregory had agreed to silence, and they had never spoken of it again, or to each other after that.

Billy hesitated, and stepped away, seeming to come to a decision.

“I need to show you something,” he confided in a low voice. “I have not told anyone yet, but, well. Just watch,” Billy said. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and held it over the unlit candle stick he had taken from his table. “Watch, carefully,” he repeated, and Teddy held his breath, waiting.

His mouth began to move, and Teddy could hear the soft chanting, repeating itself. Suddenly, a flicker of blue light shot from his upraised hand and wrapped its tendrils around the candle.

The candlelight flared, bright and red.

“That’s brilliant!” Teddy exclaimed, shooting out of his chair in his excitement. And then, realization dawned. “Wait, I remember something from the robbery,” he said slowly, staring at Billy, who was examining the candle closely and avoiding looking at Teddy. “So that was you! You _made_ the blue light appear!”

Billy nodded, looking miserable. “I did not want to think of it. At first, I had assumed that I had hit my head quite hard, and imagined it. But then I know that I had wanted to push the robber away, and kept telling him to move away and then he _did_.”

Teddy quieted down and looked at his friend intently. “Have you spoken of this to anyone else?”

Billy had the same panicked look from earlier. “No, and please don’t tell anyone else. Do you know what they would do to witches?”

Teddy cleared his throat, and corrected him. “Warlocks, actually. Witches are women.” Billy glared at him. “I do not think you would fit in a dress.”

Billy froze, looking almost outraged, before he shoved at Teddy’s shoulder in mock anger; but the small smile on his face told Teddy otherwise.

“Billy, I need to show you something too,” Teddy told him, the playfulness missing from his voice. He felt nervous, but he realised that he had to share this with Billy; he _wanted_ Billy to know that he wasn’t alone.

As Billy watched, wide-eyed, Teddy shifted his body and his features.

“Oh, dear gods,” he breathed finally, as he stared at his own image looking back at him. “What… what _are_ you?” He didn’t sound like he was scared or horrified, but seemed to be amazed and delighted at the same time.

Tentatively, he reached out with his hand, and touched Teddy’s face, before drawing back quickly, laughing in delight. “It feels like my face.”

Teddy curved his lips, trying to mimic Billy’s own shy smile, before he shifted back into his own form. “I have always been this way since … well, I do not know how long, but perhaps since I was born. Mother says that it is a ‘gift’, that I should not abuse it.” He rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. “She always reminds me that I was meant to do good things with it, but it does not seem like I have been doing much of that, of late.”

Billy raised his hand and flicked it slightly, while chanting something under his breath, causing the candle to float up in the air. “I am not sure that I’ve done anything to be proud of with my ‘gifts’ either.” He was standing close, so very close to Teddy, who wanted nothing more than to reach out, and touch him, to stroke his cheek, and he lifted his hand unthinkingly, as Billy closed his eyes, tilting his head into the touch --

“Master William!” Billy turned around in shock. With nothing controlling its movements, the candle dropped. Teddy quickly moved; snatching the candle before it burned up the carpet, and blew out the flame hurriedly.

Mrs. Cleary was entering the room, with another man in tow. Teddy would find out later on that this was her husband, who ran errands for Captain Lehnsherr and drove the family carriage.

“Master William, Samuel’s just come with a message from your grandfather. He’s delayed his return for another day, and wants you and Master Thomas to be present tomorrow night instead.”

“What? Oh, yes, yes, er... that’s fine, tomorrow night then.” Billy tried to look and sound calm, but Teddy could see that he was in a state of panic after nearly being caught using his abilities.

Mrs. Cleary noticed the same thing. “Master William, are you alright?”

“I.. I’m fine!” Billy’s voice came out high, and Teddy winced inwardly. His friend was a terrible liar. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem uneasy,” Samuel spoke, looking between Teddy and Billy. “We didn’t mean to interrupt you both since we saw that you were busy, but I’m in a hurry to return back to Captain Lehnsherr--”

“You saw... you saw us? Just now?” Teddy tensed. If the housekeeper had seen them use their abilities -

Billy gaped. “You... you knew?”

“Oh, Master William. We know. About you.” She looked at him, her eyes bright and shining with what suspiciously looked like tears. “We’ve always known.” Samuel, her husband, snorted at this.

“I didn’t. Ginny here had to tell me,” he admitted, as Billy looked from one face to the other frantically, and Teddy sucked in his breath, almost afraid.

Instead of shrieking and throwing the Bible at him in fear, Mrs. Cleary merely beamed at him, as her husband gripped Teddy’s hand, shaking it ecstatically. “Of course! I didn’t raise you from a wee little thing without catching on,” she said to him, as Teddy coughed and tried to catch his breath.

“But-”

She continued talking, as if Billy hadn’t spoken. ““We’re happy that you both found each other, but of course, if you decide to go about as you have, others will suspect the truth and it _will_ set tongues wagging.”

Teddy looked at Billy, who had a slightly dazed look on his face. “They won’t be … afraid?”

“Afraid?” Samuel laughed. “But why be afraid? You aren’t the first to be like this, there are others who most likely hide it better than you have, “ he added, with a stern look on his face.

“O-others?” Teddy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That there were others, like him and Billy, with abilities that defied even the nature of Gods themselves.

“Oh no doubt! In fact,” Mrs. Cleary lowered the sound of her voice, and beckoned the two men closer so they could hear her, “You know Oscar Wilde - you must have heard of him, such a dashing man and at the top of society - is in the same way.” She clucked her tongue, looking slightly sad. “it must have been hard for him to have to hide it, especially when he is so well-known all over England.”

Billy could only gape at her in confusion, while Teddy began to consider that they were all not on the same topic. Before he could say anything, she wagged her finger at Billy and added, in slight jest, “Of course you wouldn’t be needing those kind of distractions, now that you have Master Theodore here to take care of you,” although Teddy couldn’t be sure that she was in jest, and felt himself panicking at the way the conversation had shifted course into uncomfortable territory.

Fortunately for them, Samuel must have somehow caught the uncomfortable looks on their faces and decided to steer the conversation away. “Ginny, love, we mustn’t take up too much of their time, I’m sure they have other things to attend to,” he said gently to his wife.

As they left the room, Teddy and Billy looked at each other awkwardly.

“I’m not sure what just happened back there...” Billy’s voice trailed off.

Teddy picked up on his hesitation, and hurriedly spoke. “I ... I will see you again tomorrow, as it is getting late.” He tried to ignore the way his heart dropped to his stomach at the look of visible relief on Billy’s face. “My mother is expecting me to return home soon.”

Billy answered with a warm smile, which made Teddy feel even worse, and he wanted no more than to leave now, before he did something stupid, like kiss Billy in the middle of the hall when it was clear that he wasn’t interested in Teddy. Not in the way that Teddy had been hoping for.

“I... I should be leaving now, I bid you good day,” Teddy managed out, tipping his hat before fleeing out the door.

* * *

“How was your day, Teddy?” his mother greeted him as he walked into the house. “Was your friend feeling better?”

“What? Oh, yes, Billy. He’s feeling much better, mother.” Teddy answered, feeling distracted. His mother looked at him curiously, placing on her lap the item that she had been mending. Teddy noticed that it was his coat, the rip a result of the previous day’s events.

“Is something wrong, Teddy? I thought you were healed from your injuries when you left this morning; but you look unwell now,” she told him, her eyes looking over him critically.

“Yes, er… well. I’m not sure myself,” Teddy replied, feeling awkward. He didn’t know how his mother would take to his newfound revelation.

After Teddy had left the Lehnsherr home, he had decided against taking a cab home and walked instead, intent on gathering his thoughts. Thoughts that were jumbled up along with his conflicting emotions, his confusion at his nearness to Billy, as well as what Mrs. Cleary and Samuel said.

They had assumed that Teddy and Billy liked each other. And not in the manner of how good friends would be, nor as brothers; but as, - Teddy wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit that he liked men; although public school had enlightened him that such relations did exist; although he had never been approached to serve another boy as custom would dictate (although he had one kiss, but that was a lark and they had never spoken of it again!) and he had been too busy studying in college to go courting the girls as his mates did.

Yet somehow, he had known that he had been missing something in his life, that he yearned for something that he had thought was related to his gift; and now here it was, laid bare for him to touch, to desire after, all brown eyes and long lashes and a firm body that was decidedly not of the female shape.

Furthermore, Teddy could not be sure that Billy felt the same way.

“Well,” his mother spoke again, breaking the silence as Teddy struggled with what to say, “I am sure you must be hungry. The biscuits are back in the tin, but there are some sandwiches left covered in the kitchen that I’ve left out for you.” She picked up her mending and continued her work, as Teddy left the room in relief.

“I believe there is some hot water left in the kettle, enough for a pot of tea; bring an extra cup and accompany me for a few minutes more before I return to the hospital for my evening shift,” she called out, and Teddy groaned inwardly. He knew that whatever respite she had given him earlier was only temporary; his mother had a way of digging out the truth from him no matter what.

As he brought out the tray, placing it on the small table next to her, his mother put her mending aside and calmly poured the tea. He took a bite out of the small sandwich - potted meat, his favourite - and watched as she sipped from the cup before placing it back onto the table.

“Well?” she asked.

“We reported the incident to the constable; but I fear he didn’t believe us and seemed put out with our wasting his time,” he told her, relating the encounter at the police station. She looked angry for a moment.

“He should not have spoken to you in that manner.”

“He did say that they were busy with solving the murders; we could not claim that our case was a priority,” he pointed out. “Billy plans to tell his grandfather tomorrow night, hoping that he will help use his influence to raise the matter to the Inspector.”

His mother sighed. “I can’t fault them for being in such a messy state - the hospital is full of confusion as well; with the murders, some of the nurses have refused to take up the evening shift and we are short-staffed.”

Teddy felt worried for her. “You should not be taking up those shifts, mother. I am certain that I can find a job easily to support us.”

She shook her head. “No, Teddy, we have agreed that you will try for Oxford. I am capable of taking on the extra shifts, and Smithson has agreed to wait at the hospital after my shift ends to take me home.” Smithson was a hansom cab driver whose his wife had been stricken with pneumonia and admitted to the women’s ward where Teddy’s mother worked late one night.

The doctor on duty that night had been called away to handle another serious case, and there had been no one around to help. Teddy’s mother had acted quickly to keep the woman warm and covered, taking care of her until the doctor was able to return. In his gratitude, the cab driver had promised to fetch the nurse from her evening shifts, without any charge.

“But I-”

“It’s alright, Teddy, love. Now, come let us speak of something else.”

Silently, Teddy wasn’t happy but he knew how headstrong his mother was. She did raise him on her own, after all; her family had left enough for her that she could live a near-comfortable life as a woman of middle class, and her job ensured that they stayed in that range.

“Did you love Father, the first time you met him?” he asked suddenly. She raised her eyebrow at the choice of subject, as Teddy avoided her eyes and began to study the floor very intently.

“I.. did,” she answered hesitantly. “But he chose to be with someone else in the end, and I can’t fault him for that. We were young, after all.” She seemed careful with her words.

“How did it feel, when you met him the first time?”

She looked at Teddy sharply. “Has someone caught your eye?” she asked, and he flushed red, quickly taking another sandwich from the plate.

“I ... well, I think I like hi- her,” he correctly himself hastily, taking a quick bite from his sandwich.

“Is this about a boy?” His sandwich was suddenly tasteless, his appetite gone, replaced by his nerves again.

“Mother-” he choked out, but she interrupted him in a calm voice.

“I am not angry, Teddy. It is uncommon among our kind.. “ her voice trailed off, as Teddy wondered, _our kind?_ , and she hastily said, “-among young people like yourself to be.. confused.”

“But what if I am not? I know that I have never felt this way with anyone else before, not with any girl, at least,” he said, remembering Gregory who at sixteen was handsome and strong and admired by all those around him; and who broke Teddy’s heart one April morning.

His mother leaned forward and placed her hands on both sides of his face, lifting them up towards her. “Oh, Teddy. If you love this boy, I’m happy for you. But have a care for your feelings, my dear - you must understand that this isn’t a thing to be treated lightly, especially if you are found out.”

Teddy couldn’t help but hug her, feeling at ease at having relieved himself of a burden, of keeping this a secret.

“Now, tell me more of this boy...”

Later, when she had left for work, Teddy took out a book and sat on his bed. Under the candlelight, he read his favorite stories of Captain Rogers, an American who had joined the British forces against Napoleon. He had faced the Emperor himself, and the final battle had been seen by all those surrounding them in the field. Later he had disappeared, but his stories of heroism and bravery had been written down so that none would forget of him.

There were rumours, of late, that he was still very much alive, and had not aged; but no one could prove the stories. Still, it was nice to think that he _could_ be, and Teddy hoped that this was true - he would give anything to be able to meet his hero he had grown up reading about.

Just as he reached the middle of the first chapter, he heard a soft _tap-tap-tap_ and looked up towards the sound.

Billy was waving at him through the window. Teddy put his book down and hurried over, unlocking the latch before stepping aside to let Billy climb in.

“Billy! What are you doing here?”

His friend gripped Teddy by the shoulders, grinning at him. “Eli sent me a message to meet up behind the butcher’s shop tonight, when the town clock strikes nine. He has information that he wants to share with us, on the killings, and he said to bring you as well.”

Teddy was skeptical. “One moment, Billy. Why is he telling us this? Why not go to the police?”

“He didn’t say, but just think: the police have not been doing a good job with this, but _we_ could!”

“You cannot take on the Ripper, Billy - this is.. this is _absurd_...”

“What is the point of having these… these abilities if I cannot help stop the atrocities?” Billy demanded. “Why would I be given such powers if not to help?”

“By going after someone who has already _murdered four people_!”

“Yes, and if we do not stop him, he will continue to claim more lives. Just think, Teddy - for once we could do something to help.” Billy paused, catching sight of the book that Teddy had left half opened, and stalked over pick it up, glancing at the cover. “ _The Adventures of Captain America_ ’,” he read out, before facing Teddy, holding the book in his hand, a gleam in his eye.

“We can choose to do nothing, and wait for heroes to appear when there are none; or we can _be_ heroes, and help. Just like the books,” he waved it in front of Teddy’s face.

Teddy looked between Billy and the book, and felt himself weakening as Billy stepped closer and spoke in a low, pleading tone.

“Teddy, _please_... “

He threw his hands up, and gave in, ignoring the way his heart had begun to beat faster as he followed Billy.

* * *

Eli was scowling when they finally appeared, and he ushered them into the abandoned shop next door, shutting the door behind him. There was a broken chair on the floor, and a dusty old table in the corner.

“You’re late,” he snapped. “Cassie and I can’t be away long, so we need to make this quick.”

“Cassie? Who’s Cassie?” Billy asked, just as _another_ door opened and a girl stepped out, holding a candle.

“That’s me. Come on now, we haven’t much time.” She led them into another room, this time without windows and away from prying eyes.

“Eli, I am not sure that it would be safe for a lady to be out and involved in this--” Billy began, but she made a rude noise and poked at his chest.

“La-di-da, aren’t we grand! Believe me, I can fight as well as any man can; don’t go thinking I’m soft now.”

“Cassie isn’t soft, I can tell you that.” Eli was grinning. “Come on, Cassie, show them what you can do.”

“Alright, boys, give me a bit of room to work here,” she stood in the middle of the room, as the others followed suit, backing away.

As Teddy watched, he saw that she was beginning to grow; larger and bigger in size, and in height. His mouth dropped open, and he could hear Billy’s gasp next to him as Cassie’s finally stopped at almost thrice her height, and was bending down almost doubled, avoiding the ceiling.

She leaned down and brought her face down to Teddy’s level. “Well?”

He grinned, and shifted, as her eyes widened as ‘Eli’ looked back at her; while the real Eli began to curse.

“What did you do?” he demanded, as Teddy shifted back to his original image. He saw that Cassie had returned to her normal size, and felt relieved.

“I can change my image; like a shape-shifter, if you believe in the old tales,” Teddy told him, feeling slightly smug. “And you have something as similar as we do as well, I suspect.”

“We--?” Billy held out his hand in front of him, palm facing upwards, and repeated the words necessary to bring a small ball of light into existence, blue and glowing and hovering above his hand.

The other two looked at him, awestruck.

Eli finally spoke. “You guessed it earlier today, when you asked me if I was gifted. I am, with strength, a lot of strength, and I am able to heal quickly.” He looked apologetic. “I am sorry I ran. Whenever someone finds out they don’t really stick around for crumpets and tea. Figured I should get away before you freaked first.”

“Then what made you decide to still meet us tonight? And reveal yourselves?” Billy asked wonderingly.

Eli was quiet for a moment, and even when he spoke, he sounded serious now.

“There’s a rumour that’s been going around; that a few of the lads found two men, who’d been robbing some of the people around Fleet. They were delirious and well beaten-up, and started raving about being attacked by some ‘glowing light’ and ‘devils’.” Billy’s eyes grew wide, as Teddy felt slightly relieved that they hadn’t killed off those men.

“But how did you know that it was us?”

“Cassie’s stepdad works at the police station; when she went round to see him today, she heard you talking about it. We guessed that you might be gifted, but we could not be certain.”

“I-”

“Can we perhaps talk about this later? I do need to leave soon,” Cassie interrupted. The others nodded, and she pushed a piece of paper towards Teddy, who took it and went over by the candle-light.

“Cassie, how did you come by these?” Teddy asked wonderingly, as his eyes skimmed the document.

“I borrowed them from my stepdad,” Cassie told him smugly.

“Your father? But these,” Teddy pointed at the insignia on the stationery, “These are official police papers!”

She scowled. “Well, he’s a _detective_ , so of course he’ll have official police papers. He’s out drinking with his mates right now, but he’ll be back tonight so I can’t stay out long. I need to put these back in his study before he realises I’ve taken them.”

“Teddy, come on, what does it say?” Billy edged him on.

Teddy’s face was pale by the time he had glanced through the first few paragraphs. “I am ... unsure if this is proper to be reading, in front of a lady-“ and Cassie snorted at this.

“I’ve read the report already, so it won’t matter to me anyway,” she told him, and she leaned back and watched intently.

Teddy cleared his throat. “According to this, the victims were slashed in the throat twice and their stomachs cut open. A uterus was removed from each of their bodies, and even a kidney from one of them.” He felt ill. The newspapers had spoken of ghastly and horrific murders, but they had not been as... detailed as this report.

He handed the document back to Cassie, who looked grim, and turned to Eli. “You told us this morning that you had seen a strange glow coming out from their bodies - did it.. did it look like what Billy had cast earlier?”

Eli thought for a moment, before answering. “No, not thoroughly. They _looked_ similar, but Billy’s was a bright blue sort of colour; but the one I saw was orange-like.”

“What do you think, Teddy?” Billy asked, sounding concerned. “Is it possible that the killer has similar gifts to mine?”

“If that is the case, then this is no ordinary killer. This would explain why the police have been unable to locate him; if he is indeed gifted; he can hide his tracks after each kill,” Cassie spoke, voicing Teddy’s thoughts.

“We need to make sure we are right in our suspicions - if we start telling the police about this, and we are wrong; _we_ could get into trouble,” Teddy warned.

The others looked dejected. “How do we do that? Short of revealing our own powers, which would be even worse,” Billy asked.

Teddy took back the document from Cassie and read it again, this time noting the names of the victims. Each of the victims had been cleared by the same doctor in the same hospital, and Teddy recognized the name instantly.

“This hospital. This is where my mother works at,” he pointed at the name. “I could always ask her about their records--”

“Wait.” Eli spoke suddenly, and Teddy stopped talking, looking at the other man instead. “I may have a plan,” he said, beckoning the others closer as they laid out their plans for the next day.

* * *

When they finally stepped out of the building, Teddy turned towards Billy. “This is a strange affair, to have found others with such unique gifts as ours.”

“I am excited by the turn of events, if truth be told,” Billy answered him, his face flushing. “Not by the circumstances that led to it, of course; I wish the murders would stop. But it’s exciting to have found others like us.”

“Do you think Eli’s plan will work? I must admit that I am rather nervous for tomorrow.” Billy’s hand fell on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I have every faith in your abilities. I will be there to back you up, in case.” Teddy looked at him gratefully.

“Have you ever wondered, had we not been born with these gifts, what we would be doing instead?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Billy shrugged. “My grandfather has tried convincing me to take an interest in managing the family estates outside of London; but I would rather trade looking at the accounts for a paintbrush in my hand.”

“You paint? You are an artist then?”

Billy shook his head. “It is only a hobby; the few rare ones that Grandfather allows me to have. He finds it a poor man’s choice of livelihood.” The last was said ruefully. “I think he just does not want to be reminded of Mother. Did you know,” he paused, as they stopped at an intersection, letting a hansom cab rumble past before crossing, “she was an accomplished painter? I once found a number of her pieces hidden away in the attic, and kept some of them for myself. Grandfather would be less than pleased if he found out I had stolen them.”

They continued walking, the silence companionable.

“Can I - would you show me your paintings then?” Teddy asked shyly. Billy stopped short, and looked at him, searching his face intently, before breaking out into a wide grin, nodding.

Billy grabbed Teddy by the hand, saying recklessly, “Come, I will show them to you now,” and Teddy found himself being pulled along, while he tried to fight down the jubilant feeling that threatened to rise at the warm touch of their hands clasped together, skin separated only by the thin leather of their gloves.

* * *

Down the street, round the corner, up the alley and another, and suddenly Teddy found himself back at Billy’s home, and was being silently herded up the kitchen stairs. He started to speak when he felt Billy’s hand close over his mouth, a fervent _shhh, not yet_ whispered desperately in his ear, and then he found himself pulled into a room on the second floor.

Billy pushed the door closed as quietly as possible, before leading Teddy into another doorway near the corner. When they were inside, and after Billy had shut the door to _this_ room, he leaned back, a sigh of relief escaping him and finally released Teddy’s hand.

In the dim light of the moonlight shining in from the windows, Teddy could see that the room was rather small, and seemed to be an art studio of some kind. There was a painting easel set against the wall, and a desk by the windows, the curtains pulled open halfway. He took a few steps closer, and saw that several drawings were scattered all over the desk, and he picked one up, studying it intently.

“This is bri-”Billy’s hand clasped over his mouth, and he leaned closer to Teddy’s ear to whisper.

“Lower your voice to a whisper, we may wake up the household if we are too loud,” he said quietly, before letting his hand slide away. Before Teddy could stop himself, his hand placed itself against Billy’s chest, as if to halt him.

_There it was_. Warmth, seeping through the layers of clothes, and he could only imagine the naked skin beneath them. Teddy shivered, filled with need.

Teddy looked at Billy almost in reverence, taking in how the moonlight slipping in through the curtains had cast a soft glow over Billy’s face, giving it an almost ethereal look. They were standing very close to each other now, so close that Teddy could almost count Billy’s eyelashes and watch as his eyes darkened, filled with lust and utter _want_.

He dropped his glance towards Billy’s mouth, which looked soft and tempting, lips shaping the word and whispering _Teddy_ so softly that had Teddy not been standing so close and paying attention he would have missed it. And that one word alone was filled with so much _need_ and _want_ that Teddy’s breath caught in his throat.

Slowly, Teddy placed his other hand against Billy’s chest, next to the first. With almost reverent care, he let his fingers slide towards the buttons on the coat, unbuttoning each one slowly, before pushing the overcoat back, sliding it off Billy’s shoulders and downwards, past his arms. Next was the waistcoat, and his dress shirt, and Teddy removed them with almost the same slow, agonizing patience, dropping them on top of the coat on the floor.

Half-undressed, standing in the middle of the room, with the moonlight trickling in from the windows, Billy was slimmer and more muscular than Teddy had thought he would be, his skin pale and ethereal-looking and completely _beautiful_ , and Teddy was filled with a hot, fiery desire to claim him, mark him, and make him completely _his_.

Teddy leaned down, tilting his head slightly as he pressed his face into the side of Billy’s neck, and _breathed_ in, the scent of sweat and _desire_ filling his nose. Teddy’s lips parted; his tongue flicked out, _tasting_ , forcing Billy to gasp and tilt his head back, allowing better access for Teddy to trail kisses along Billy’s jaw. He felt Billy clinging onto the lapels of Teddy’s coat, gripping it tighter.

“Teddy,” Billy repeated again, his voice laced with lust,“ _please_ , I need, I-”

“Tell me, what do you need,” Teddy had a hand encircling Billy’s wrist, holding him as if almost afraid the other man would let go. “Tell me, my love, what do you need,” he repeated, murmuring the words out in between breathless kisses on Billy’s neck, this time on the other side.

_You_ , Teddy heard, and it was all the permission he needed before finally sliding his lips over Billy’s.

It was like nothing Teddy had felt before. He had received brief pecks on the lips before, in a hidden corner at school, fumbling through awkwardly with his friend Gregory, and both of them had jumped back guiltily after that, laughing it off days and pretending that nothing of the sort had happened.

With Billy, Teddy felt that it wasn’t enough. Pressing his mouth against Billy’s, he nipped at the lower lip, tugging at it and pulling back before leaning in to kiss them some more, this time licking them, soft and wet. Billy gasped, his mouth parting open in surprise, and Teddy pressed his tongue in between those lips, the tip of it touching his tongue.

It was as if the floodgates had burst open; and Teddy wanted to taste every bit of Billy’s mouth. He wanted to press his lips against his skin, pale and flushed from the heat of the moment, wanted to trail his tongue lower and _taste_ Billy.

Teddy tried to shed his clothes frantically, and at the same time keep kissing Billy, and succeeded in only removing his coat. His hands were fumbling at the buttons of his dress shirt when Billy started whimpering into Teddy’s mouth, growing louder and more insistent at each interval that Teddy had to abandon his attempts at removing his clothes; he pulled Billy closer against his chest, kissing him deeply, sweetly, and muffling the other man’s sounds.

With their bodies flushed against each other, Teddy was made aware of how aroused Billy was, as he continued to clutch at Teddy’s shirt, his arms pinned between their chests. Teddy shifted his hips; and tried to hold back his own moans as he felt Billy’s own arousal through their trousers.

Teddy snaked one hand between them, fumbling at Billy’s trousers, trying to unbutton them. He felt Billy pull away, heard a whisper of _wait, let me_ and they hurriedly worked at unfastening their own trousers. Teddy’s hands were shaking by the time he slipped them off, revealing his length that was hard and heavy and pulsing with eagerness. He heard a small gasp, and looked up to see Billy _staring_ at it, at him. His trousers had been unbuttoned but he had yet to remove them, and he saw that it was parted open in front, his own aroused member hanging out.

Billy took a step forward, and gingerly reached out with his hand. At his touch, Teddy bit back a moan, and pushed his hips out, wanting more. Billy continued to run his fingers up towards the head, sliding a thumb across the leaking slit, smearing it.

Teddy couldn’t hold back any longer, and placed his hand around the back of Billy’s neck, pulling him closer. Their lips met again in a frantic kiss, before Teddy shifted their bodies, pinning Billy back against the table, pushing the chair to one side to make way, as Billy’s fingers slipped away from Teddy’s length.

Pressing their bodies close, their lengths slid against each other, the heat and friction a welcome relief. He heard Billy’s breath hitch in his throat, but he could barely think, only act out of desperation for a release, and reached for Billy’s hand again. He guided Billy into wrapping his fingers around the both them, and Teddy’s hand joined his, covering most of his fingers, and they leaned in and kissed again as they stroked their heated flesh, fingers and hands sliding up and down, and Teddy felt something coil and tighten in his belly and slide his mouth over and down towards the side of Billy’s neck, sucking at the skin.

That was all Billy needed, and he let out a soft cry as he found his release. His seed was smeared all over Teddy’s length, hot and wet, sending Teddy over the edge, his teeth sinking into Billy’s neck.

They stood still for a moment, their foreheads pressed together, before Billy lifted his hand and grimaced. “Are all trysts so messy?” he asked. Teddy huffed quietly and replied with “I would not know, I have never done this before”, at which Billy had just _looked_ at him in surprise and delight, and leaned closer again, brushing their lips together softly.

Picking up his shirt, he wiped himself carefully before cleaning Teddy, who gasped as he smirked when the cloth stroked him, sensitive. When Billy was done, Teddy sat down on the chair he had pushed aside earlier, pulling Billy onto his lap, laying his head against Billy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Snuffling quietly, Billy kissed the top of Teddy’s forehead and slid his arms around the man’s neck, holding on.

A few minutes passed, as they enjoyed the moment of respite, before Billy finally shifted.

“I wish you could stay with me,” he said. His voice was low, unhappy.

Teddy reached up and stroked Billy’s cheek with his thumb, cupping his face tenderly and drawing him in for a kiss, gently, sweetly. “I would like nothing more but to do that, but you know we cannot,” he answered, when he released them from the kiss.

The agonizing silence that followed this weighed heavily on his conscience. He loved Billy, he couldn’t deny that now, but relations between men was against the law, and he didn’t want to risk exposing the both of them.

Billy spoke quietly again. “Well, at least Cousin Mary will no longer be at dinner tomorrow night. I do not think I can bear to watch her fawn over you any longer.” His voice had a trace of jealousy, which made Teddy grin.

“I doubt she would be able to satisfy me, in any case. She seems to be … lacking in several _parts_ , which are quite appealing to me,” he answered with a suggestive smile, reaching down with one hand and stroking Billy, who hissed at the sudden sensitivity from this.

“She... ah... they won’t be there; _oh yes_ the family plans on leaving in the morning _more, Teddy, please_ they have an invitation from the Earl of _why the bloody hell did you stop_?” Billy demanded in a low voice, stopping and glaring at Teddy, who had pulled his hand off him and was now rearranging their positions, forcing Billy to sit down on the chair instead.

Flashing him a grin, Teddy slid to his knees, and leaned forward, taking him in as Billy shuddered and held onto Teddy’s head, thrusting upwards into the wet slickness of his mouth.

* * *

The woman gave one last kick, whimper caught in her throat, held back by the gloved hand that covered her mouth, her nose; and sunk back down on the floor, motionless. Sitting back on its heels, the cloaked figure pulled open its overcoat, reaching into the hidden pockets that had been secretly sown in it, and pulled out a small bundle, wrapped in leather and tied with a leather string.

The figure placed the bundle on the ground and with great care, unwrapped it; pulling at the leather bonds and then pulling the cover back, revealing a row of knives lain out in a row, held in their places by a special slot created for such a purpose.

Like a painter choosing a brush in which to create his next piece, the figure touched its fingers to the cold steel, observing the feel of each blade. Finally, its fingers landed on one blade; its edge serrated, sharp; it had not been used yet.

Satisfied, the figure pulled the blade out of its slot, and squatted by the prone body. The heart in the body had ceased to beat less than a minute ago, although the eyes were wide open in horror, locked in the moment of death.

Humming a tune quietly, the figure began its bloody work.

* * *

This was, by all accounts, the strangest thing Teddy had ever done with his ability.

There was a quiet tap on the door, and a low urgent whisper of _hurry up, Teddy, it’s empty now_ before he took a deep breath and pushed open the door slowly. He saw that the corridor was indeed empty, and hurriedly opened the door wider and slipped out, taking care not to trip over his skirts.

Billy gaped at him.

“What?” Teddy hissed, feeling himself start at the sound of his mother’s voice coming out of his own mouth.

“Er... well, is that really you inside?”

Teddy glared at him, trying to breathe properly at the tightness of the corset he was wearing around his body. Damn this; he would never again take his mother’s hard work for granted while she worked _all day_ in this wretched thing. One could hardly breathe in such a cage!

“What do you think?” He was starting to wish that they had come up with a better plan. The only consolation he had was that only Billy would see him in the nurse’s uniform, taking on his mother’s image in order to sneak into the hospital and look through their records. He knew that his mother was at home now, having her rest before returning to the hospital for her evening shift.

Billy was dressed in workman’s overalls, his face painted with grease and paint. He was meant to act as a lookout for Teddy, and if anyone were to stop him it would be easy for him to feign being a worker who in search of a sick relative in the wards.

“It -- you look very pretty?”

Teddy glared at Billy. “Do not even _think_ of looking at my mother in that manner,” he started to say, at which Billy covered his eyes while muttering “Oh bloody hell, I was _not_ ” when suddenly they heard the creak of a door opening nearby.

Teddy pushed Billy towards the door leading to the stairs, and closed the door on him before smoothing down his nurse’s apron and trying to look calm as he stepped away into the corridor, as woman, dressed in a nurse’s uniform not unlike Billy’s, walked out of the room. When she saw him, a startled look appeared on her face.

Teddy held his breath.

“Oh! I thought you had left earlier. Did you forgot something?” she asked him, sounding concerned.

Relief washed over him. The disguise had worked; she apparently thought Teddy was his mother. “Yes, I... I was going to look for the.. patients’ records. Do you know where they are?”

She gave him a strange look. “Are you feeling quite alright, Nurse Altman?”

Teddy cursed inwardly; of course any of the nurses would know where the records were kept. He searched for an answer in panic. “Yes, I am fine. I --” he faltered, just as a voice interrupted them.

“Is something the matter, nurse?” Doctor McCoy appeared suddenly, peering at them through his glasses. Teddy froze.

The nurse looked slightly flustered. “Doctor McCoy, I didn’t know you would be here today.”

“I had a special patient to look at, Nurse Altman,” he turned towards Teddy, “have you found the patient’s records which I asked for?” and with that, he _winked_.

“Ah,” Teddy began to say, feeling unsure and confused and looking at _Billy_ who was somehow in the form of Doctor McCoy. “I could not find it in the usual spot. In fact,” he added, struck with an idea,” I was about to ask if it could have been moved to another place.”

“Another place?” The nurse looked baffled. “But it has always been kept in the head’s office. I am sure Doctor Worthington would not allow them to be moved anywhere else without permission.”

“Well, I shall ask the good doctor myself, perhaps he may have kept it somewhere else,” Doctor McCoy said cheerfully. “Have a good day, and thank you for your assistance,” he told the nurse, who smiled walked away, but not before giving Teddy a strange look.

When she was too far away to hear them, Teddy spoke, although quietly.“How did you manage to do that?” he asked, feeling slightly awed. “I thought your abilities were limited to creating light, or fire.”

“I had similar thoughts as well. But back there, in the stairwell, I could hear you talking to the nurse. It sounded as if you would be discovered, so I took a chance and told myself to change.” He glanced down at his hands, noticing how different it looked from his own. “It seems to be working.”

“I would kiss you, except, perhaps not _now_ ,” Teddy made a face, as Billy shot him a look that teetered between horrified and terror.

“You most certainly will _not_ , I’m not kissing your mother!” Billy hissed.

Teddy found the situation _most_ disconcerting. He quickly led them round the corner and continued walking, heading towards Doctor Worthington’s office. His mother had pointed it out to him once, when he had visited her; a fact for which he was now most grateful for as they finally stood in front of a door with the words: “Dr. Alexander Worthington, Chief Medical Officer” set on the sign over it.

Billy knocked twice and waited. There was no reply, no sound - as they had expected. It was midday, and most of the hospital staff would be out on their breaks, having lunch, which was why Teddy had picked this time to carry out their plans.

Looking around to make sure that they were not being watched, Billy opened the door and they both slipped into the office, closing the door behind them and locking it, as a safeguard.

A quick search of the filing cabinet produced nothing; but when Teddy walked up to the desk where Doctor Worthington had his documents messily over it, he noticed a folder that was partially hidden by a medical book, an edge of a photograph peeking out of it.

Carefully, he removed the book and placed it aside, remembering the position it had been in first, and lifted the folder. As he did so, the photograph fell onto the table, and he gasped, nearly dropping the folder in his shock.

“What’s wrong?” Billy hurried over from where he had been going through another filing cabinet, as Teddy gingerly picked up the photograph, his hands shaking.

It was slightly blurry, and the shadows obscured parts of the image; but it was clearly one of the victims from the murders. He saw the way the belly had been cut open, the vertical slice on the skin, and the two tell-tale slashes on the neck that had become the trademark of the Ripper.

“Christ.” He heard Billy swear, as they went through the rest of the photographs, stopping at one that was different from the others. The markings were the same, but in this image; the wound had an orange glow around it.

They read through the rest of the written report quickly, and placed the folder back in its original place, sliding the medical book back onto it. Apart from the image they had seen, which proved what Eli had said was correct; they were no closer to gaining more clues to prove that the killer was indeed someone with abilities like theirs.

Glancing up, Teddy saw that their time was almost up; the staff would be returning from their break soon. They had to leave quickly and quietly to avoid being caught.

It was agreed that Billy would go first, leaving the hospital in his previous guise; and Teddy would follow soon after and slip back into his form once he was away from the area. And so Teddy waited while Billy left, counting silently to twenty before stepping out of the room --

\--and nearly colliding with another person who was about to enter it.

He gasped, as two strong hands caught him by the arms in time.

“What were you doing in there?” the man, who had on a doctor’s coat, demanded, his eyes glaring hard and cold into Teddy’s. His accent was strange, different, and it sent a shiver of fear down Teddy’s spine.

“I was looking for Doctor Worthington, however he does not seem to be in his office.” Teddy tried to look confused and pleading, as he added, “you’re hurting me.”

His act must have worked, for the man released him immediately, and took a step back before saying, “Doctor Worthington is away this week; but he has allowed me use of his office to conduct my work. I apologise; I had left some important documents in there and must have forgotten to lock the door.”

The door _had_ been locked; but Billy had willed it to unlock by itself; a fact which Teddy wisely chose not to mention.

The doctor was now giving him a very odd look, and was about to reach out and touch his arm again, when Teddy stepped away, and spoke hastily. “That is quite alright; I only went in for a brief moment and saw nothing. If.. if you will excuse me, I need to return to my duties.”

Frowning, the doctor looked like he was about to say something, but then he dropped his hand, and nodded. “Good day, Nurse Altman.”

Relieved, Teddy left. But, as he walked away; he felt a strange creeping sensation around him, as if the someone was watching him, _touching_ him, and he hastened his steps. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight from the doctor; the feeling stopped, and he quickly made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Once they had left the hospital, Billy and Teddy met up with Eli and Cassie and told them about what they had found. They felt slightly dejected; there was no way they could prove their suspicions about the Ripper; not unless they caught him themselves. They agreed to meet again and come up with a better strategy.

After they parted; Billy had all but dragged Teddy back to the townhouse, and sneaked them up to his room. Desperate to take their minds off the images they had seen at the hospital, and to get rid of their downcast mood; they had ended up trading kisses on Billy’s bed, taking turns to bring each other to completion.

Dinner had started out as a solemn affair, as Teddy was too intimidated by the presence of Billy’s grandfather; but by the time the final course was served, the air had become more relaxed due to the presence of Billy’s twin brother. Teddy found Thomas Maximoff to be unlike his Billy. Instead, the young man was more brash and seemingly filled with a lack of restraint for his choice words, and enjoyed making his grandfather frown as much as he made the older man laugh.

“Thomas -”

“Please, Tommy, not _Thomas_ ,” _Tommy_ interjected as Teddy turned to speak to him. "Thomas makes me about nine hundred years old with a stiff upper lip.”

As the soup course was served, Teddy watched Billy as the other man licked his lips, and remembered the heat, the taste of salt and sweat. Instead of picking up his spoon, he reached for his fork and blushed furiously when Tommy had pointed out his error.

They spoke more of light matters; Captain Lehnsherr related the stories of his recent travels which had kept him from his family for many long months in a year; the longest being Germany where he had received his captaincy. He was no longer in the corps; an early retirement for a severe leg injury ensured that, and had spent a month recovering in a hospital in Frankfurt before they had deemed him fit to travel again. Before returning home, he had stopped by Portsmouth and Knightsbridge to attend to important matters, but he was grateful to be back home with his grandsons.

Billy’s jaw clenched slightly when he mentioned Knightsbridge , but Teddy had no opportunity to ask him what was bothering him; not in front of everyone.

The captain had also decided on having a dinner party the following night, and invited Teddy to join them - which he accepted politely, feeling secretly pleased that that the man seemed to to be in high spirits. He hoped that the good mood would carry on towards the point when Billy had to tell him of the robbery.

After dinner, they retreated to the drawing-room, and Teddy felt pressed into taking the glass of whiskey that Captain Lehnsherr had handed to him, and sipped the drink, feeling tense and now nervous as he watched Billy.

Finally, Billy set down his drink on the table before squaring his shoulders. “Grandfather, I have something to tell you.” Captain Lehnsherr faced him, looking very serious; and Tommy, who had managed to produce a deck of cards with a resounding “Ah-hah!” stopped short; taking in the sudden serious atmosphere of the room.

Billy relayed the incident, beginning from when he had seen Teddy being pulled into the alley and had felt suspicious, following him and trying to stop the robbery. He tried to make light of his injuries, but Teddy could see the older man’s jaw clench stiffly, yet still staying silent. By the time Billy had completed his story, and saying that he had coerced Doctor McCoy into helping them, his Grandfather’s face had become blank, and he was unmoving, sitting there.

The silence was heavy, uncomfortable; Teddy tried not to fidget in discomfort, while Tommy had raised an eyebrow at his twin, giving him a look of annoyance and pride that Teddy found disconcerting. Billy didn’t see the look; he was staring at his Grandfather, waiting, as if for judgement, for the older man to speak.

Finally, unable to keep silent any longer, Tommy spoke. “Well, at least you have a set of fine bruises for your medal of valour, Billy,” he said, his face breaking out into a grin. “I am certain you cannot beat me, after all--”

“Silence!”

Captain Lehnsherr looked furious now, and turned the full brunt of his fury onto Billy. “William,” he said coldly, steel in his voice, “it would seem that you have been avoiding your responsibilities in this family. I may put up with your brother’s act of flamboyance, but to hear that you, _you_ , of all people-- “ he broke off at this, trying to hold back his anger.

“No matter. I have spoken to the Lady Bishop’s guardian, and we have agreed that it can’t be put off any longer.”

At this, all the colour left Billy’s face. “What- what are you saying?”

“The agreement between our families. It is time that you put away your childish tendencies, and marry. Lady Katherine is about to inherit her father’s fortune, and will need a husband."

Billy looked shocked, then his expression was replaced by anger. “You cannot do this, grandfather. How can I marry someone I do not love?”

“Foolish, childish notions, boy. It is time you grow up and _accept your responsibilities_ as the eldest heir in this family,” Captain Lehnsherr answered in a hard voice.

“Just as you did?” Billy spat out. “Just as how you forced my mother to accept her responsibilities and she had to run away to _die_?”

Captain Lehnsherr face remained impassive, but he spoke with barely contained fury. “You will not speak in that manner to me again,” he spoke, his voice heavy with finality. “Tomorrow night we are having a dinner party here. Lady Katherine and her uncle here will be here as honorary guests. I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” With that, he left the room, his footsteps fading away angrily.

After a few minutes of silence, Billy let out his breath. “Well. That certainly went well-” he stopped short, looking at Teddy, and then realization dawned on his face. “Teddy-”

“I... I must offer my congratulations, Billy.” Teddy sputtered. As Billy looked on, Teddy felt that he needed air, he needed to get out of there, get away from Billy, from everything, and he managed out a _excuse me, gentlemen, but I think I should be getting along,_ before stumbling out of the room.

“Teddy, wait-” But Teddy did not wait. He could not bear to be there any longer, he had to get out. He heard Tommy speaking quietly, asking his brother what was wrong with Teddy, but he left before he could hear anymore, and finally stepped out of the house, into the streets.

Teddy tugged on his gloves, hands shaking as his breath came out in staggering puffs, swirling into mists against the cold air. His eyes stung, and he bit down on his tongue, hard, so that the pain would distract him from the stabbing ache in his heart.

Billy was engaged. To be married. To someone else.

Teddy couldn’t believe what he had heard, and what had happened. In the last two days, he had been at his happiest, his heart soaring, exulting, realising that he had fallen in love with Billy. He had finally understood what Browning had meant, writing her sonnets to love. _I love thee to the level of everyday’s most quiet need, by sun and candlelight_ , and finding out that he would soon have to share his happiness, nay, have it ripped away from him by someone else was more than he could bear.

Teddy heard footsteps behind him. His altercation with the robbers from days ago was too fresh in his mind, and he was about to turn and defend himself when he heard a familiar voice, speaking to him.

“You care for him, do you not?” Tommy’s voice came, low and quiet.

Teddy turned around, facing the other man. He looked exactly like Billy, with his sharp cheekbones, brown eyes and pale features, and if Teddy wasn’t already familiar with the difference in their voices, and their state of dress, he would have reacted immediately at thinking this was Billy.

“Tommy, I-“ he started to speak.

“I saw how you looked at him during supper, Teddy. As much as my prudish twin would everyone to believe, I’m not as dumb-witted as you would think.”

Teddy felt lost, crushed. “What do I do, Tommy?” he pleaded. “I cannot force him to choose me. We cannot go about freely together here as the French do,” he lowered his voice, ”with other men as partners.”

Tommy looked as lost as he did. “I know that he has been different lately. I have not seen him look this happy, and I can only attribute that you being here, in his life.” He paused, and stepped closer, lowering his voice to match Teddy’s. “If I were you, I would _fight_ for what I want, and not what others wish me to do.”

Tommy stepped back, and stuck his hands into his coat pockets with a lazy ease. “Come to the dinner party tomorrow, as my guest. See for yourself how he is, how he acts - and _let_ him know that you don’t mean to give him up, if you care about him.”

Teddy’s mouth dropped open. “Why are you helping me?” he asked, feeling suspicious. “What can you hope to gain from this?”

Tommy laughed. “I want my brother to be happy, and I don’t think he would be so in a loveless marriage,” he answered. “Come now, say yes, and if it does not work; I shall introduce you to the finest lads who are mates of mine. Conventions be damned.”

“Well...” Teddy said hesitantly, as Tommy looked at him, waiting expectantly.

Teddy couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness. “Alright then,” he answered, as Tommy grinned back, slapping his back.

“Meet me tomorrow before noon at the Square, we shall go on to my tailor’s and have him pick something for you,” Tommy said to him as a hansom cab finally appeared and slowed in front of them.

“I really hope I do not regret this,” Teddy muttered as he climbed into the cab, while Tommy laughed and told him not to be late and to trust him.

Teddy could only hope that Tommy was right.

* * *

Moving within the shadows, a lone figure made its way down towards its destination. There was a sound, footsteps, and the familiar shape of the constable’s hat appeared around the corner, lined in the glow of the gas light from the street lamp. Pulling back deeper into the shadows, the figure held its breath, waiting, as the constable walked past its hiding place, oblivious.

Soon, the footsteps faded in the distance, and the street was quiet once more.

The figure quickly slipped out from its hiding place, and hurried on. The name and address burned at the back of its mind, the taste of power close, almost within reach.

_Soon_ , it thought, _soon_. The hospital had given it what it needed, the names, the faces, the _absolute trust_ of these fool women. Foolish women indeed, filth in its eyes, wasting their potential.

_Waste._

Soon they would give it up, all of it, just as easily as the others.

* * *

Billy felt like a puppet, with his strings tied so tightly that he could not even breathe. The dinner party had already begun, with the guests whom Captain Lehnsherr had invited arriving steadily. They were now talking amongst each other in small groups around the drawing-room. He shook hands and smiled politely as Captain Lehnsherr introduced him to them.

Inwardly, however, Billy was silently cursing Tommy for disappearing the whole day and only promising to appear in time for the first course to be served. He would have preferred to have his brother here for support right now.

“Allow me to introduce one of our guests. This is Doctor Victor von Doom,” Lord Bayne said to them, as the tall, imposing figure stepped out into the group. “Doctor Doom, this is Captain Lehnsherr, and his grandson William Maximoff.” Billy saw that the man was briefly startled; and then quickly his expression was replaced with one of cool composure.

Lord Bayne, who had not seen anything, continued. “The good doctor has recently moved to London, and has not been out to any gatherings yet - hence my insistence that he join us tonight.”

“A most unusual surname, Doctor. Does your family hail from Eastern Europe?” Captain Lehnsherr asked.

A cold smile spread across Doctor Doom’s face. “Latveria,” he answered simply, and then added, with a gleam in his eye and a smooth voice, “Like you, I was not born here. Germany?”

Billy could see that his grandfather had stiffened at the tone and answer from the doctor, before he gave the briefest of nods in acknowledgement.

“How do you find London, Doctor Doom?” Billy spoke up, wanting to ease the tension in the air.

With eyes as hard as flint, the doctor looked at Billy, studying him intently. “It is as cold, perhaps not as cold as my home.”

There was an awkward silence, with Captain Lehnsherr looking more displeased by the second, when a young lady who had been standing next to Lord Bayne spoke suddenly.

“I have recently read that Latveria still practices witchcraft,” she said breathlessly, breaking the silence. “Tell us, Doctor, is this true? Have you seen encountered it before?”

He offered her a small smile, one that did not quite reach his eyes. “My lady, it is nothing but a rumour spread by gypsies, so that people may believe them and visit them for their ‘magic potions’.” He then looked slightly annoyed. “If you would excuse me,” he said, and stepped out of the group.

Captain Lehnsherr looked outraged, and was about to comment on the doctor’s behaviour when Lord Bayne quickly spoke.

“I would like to present my niece and charge, Lady Katherine,” he said hurriedly, and Billy looked back from where he had been watching Doctor Doom leave the room.

The young woman who smiled and nodded elegantly at Billy was a far cry from the shy girl of six that he had remembered. Gone was the pale and scared girl; in her place a woman, tall and beautiful and confident. Had Billy met her a week ago; it would have been easy for him to accept that this would be his future wife.

After meeting Teddy, he was forced to admit that his tastes had changed considerably.

His grandfather, now distracted from the earlier rudeness of Doctor Doom, seemed calmer as he greeted her pleasantly, bowing over her hand. His change of position allowed Billy to catch sight of Tommy entering the room and making his way towards where Doctor McCoy and a few others were gathered.

Billy’s eyes landed on Teddy, who was walking next to him.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, as he drank in the sight of a devastatingly handsome Teddy. He wore a suit that fitted his body perfectly, showing his slightly muscular bulk, cutting a fine figure indeed in his well-tailored suit and waistcoat, the cravat adding the final touch. Teddy looked every bit the perfect gentleman, and Billy _wanted_ him. Except, he couldn’t have him.

How had he come to this? Taking on a male lover, one that had his heart and soul; yet here they were, forced to acknowledge each other as nothing more than friends, as all those around them expected Billy to marry a woman and continue the bloodline.

The harsh reality hit him as he realised that his own _male_ lover was standing in the very same room as Billy’s _future wife_ , who was looking at Billy expectantly. He hurriedly drew his attention back towards her.

“Lady Katherine,” Billy said, bowing slightly, ignoring the odd look that his grandfather was giving him. “It has been too long since we last saw each other.”

The lady let out a merry laugh. It was not at all unpleasant to hear. “It has been too long, William. I seem to recall that our first encounter was of you pushing me into the pond when I was six!”

“Ah, that would have been Tom-- Thomas, although I remember you were recovered enough to pelt him with mud after that,” Billy corrected awkwardly.

Her features softened. “Thomas, yes. I remember him. He was always teasing me.” A small smile played on her lips, as if she remembered an old memory. “I have not seen him since I arrived. Do tell me, William - is he here tonight as well?”

“Yes, I believe I saw him enter earlier. I will go look for him--” Billy said, latching onto an excuse to leave the room, and perhaps catch up with Teddy.

“What a marvelous idea! I will join you,” Lady Katherine beamed at him, and took his arm. They both nodded at her uncle who looked pleased at them leaving his side together; while Captain Lehnsherr had a satisfied look on his face.

Holding himself stiffly, Billy led Lady Katherine out of the room. As they stepped towards the entrance, the lady moved closer towards Billy, and spoke in a low voice.

“I suspect you are as displeased as I am to be paraded around today as lap dogs?” Billy’s eyes widened at this frank honesty from her.

She continued speaking quietly, as they kept walking, false smiles and simpering attitudes reeking off of the other guests. “- be honest with you, William; I had no intention of appearing tonight.”

“Wh--What?”

She let out a low laugh, one that was humourless and almost sad. “I was unsure if you would want to see me; considering that we haven’t spoken in years and now we are being made to marry. From the look on your face tonight; I suspect that I was not wrong.” Billy bit his lip from answering at first. It was true that he had been secretly hoping that the dinner would called off; or that Lady Katherine would not appear tonight. At one point he had even considered using his gifts as an excuse to avoid the party; but then had reconsidered. He did not want to cause any harm, even unintentionally.

“I apologise; I did not mean to be distant- only that...” Here, Billy was at a loss as to how to explain that he had not been ready to meet his future bride, because he had been afraid to face her. It was already difficult enough admitting that he missed Teddy terribly, even though he knew that no good would come of the entire affair if he allowed himself to pursue that course... he saw that the lady was watching him and waiting for an answer. “I have been recovering from an injury, and I am still... somewhat in pain.” He winced inwardly; the excuse had sounded weak, even to his ears.

“Oh good heavens! Why did you not mention of this earlier?” She fussed over him now, as Billy congratulated himself in his head for avoiding an unpleasant conversation.

“Now, where did you say that you had seen your brother again?” she asked, once again all smiles, and he gathered his courage and led towards the right direction, wondering if it was too late to run before he introduced Teddy to Lady Katherine.

* * *

Teddy found himself a little awed by all the splendour. When he had agreed to Tommy’s invitation to appear tonight, he had not expected there to be so many of the gentry in attendance. Tommy had even helped him acquire a suit earlier that day, and although he had been worried about the cost; the other man had waved his protests away by insisting that he would pay for it.

“It is _my_ money, after all, and I can do what I want with it,” he had said, ignoring Teddy’s protests as he stood in the middle of the tailor’s shop, being measured. Creating a new suit was near impossible; but by luck; the tailor had one that was completed, unsold because the previous owner had changed his mind and demanded a different suit. The tailor had been delighted to find that he only needed to make some minor adjustments to it and within an hour; Teddy had left the shop with a new suit in hand.

“Ah, Theodore!” Teddy suddenly found himself being greeted warmly by Doctor McCoy. “How is your arm? You look much recovered from when I last saw you.”

Teddy blinked in confusion, before recalling the wound that Doctor McCoy had treated. “You should come in to see me again this week, have the wound looked at once more, just to be on the careful.”

“Ah... yes, well, I’m a lot better now, actually. It was hardly a scratch.” Teddy was trying to avoid an examination which would reveal that not only had the wound sealed up on its own, but that there was barely even a trace of a scar, owing to his own healing abilities.

The doctor frowned. “I seem to recall that it was a rather serious wound. Are you quite sure--”

“Oh come now, Hank.” A voice interrupted him. “Can’t you see the poor boy’s trying not to be mothered by you?” Teddy saw that the speaker was a very handsome dark-haired man dressed in an elegant suit with a dark-red tie and a gold watch that gave an air of immense wealth. A trimmed goatee and and a self-assured smirk completed the look.

Doctor McCoy huffed at the interruption as the man grinned. “Is this one of your medical students, Hank? I don’t think we’ve seen him around before.”

“Ah, Theodore Altman; one of young William’s friends. Theodore, let me introduce you to Anthony Stark, and his charge, Nathaniel.” Teddy’s eyes widened at the introductions. “Mr. Stark is the owner of--”

“Stark Industries?” he breathed out, in awe. Mr. Anthony Stark beamed. “It is an _honour_ , sir. I have read all of your books during my childhood.”

“My books—oh, you’re referring to the published stories of Captain Steven Rogers?” Teddy nodded. A brief look of sadness flickered across Stark’s face, and disappeared so quickly that Teddy thought that he might have imagined it. “It was actually my father’s idea,” Stark corrected, a slightly bitter edge to his voice, “to have those stories written down, so none may forget about the great hero.”

“I hear that you have been funding an expedition to search for him? Even after so long, I am not sure of what you will find, Tony,” another guest asked. Stark gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“It is for research, Rhodes, and a good opportunity to test out the new modifications to our ships.” Stark Industries was at the forefront of the Industrial Revolution during Howard Stark’s time, supplying the machinery that had tipped the Napoleonic wars in Britain’s favour.

One of the footmen appeared, and Tommy was called away to speak to his grandfather, leaving Teddy awkwardly trying to keep up with the conversation in the group.

“Where is Xavier? I recall that he’s at the centre of most of Captain Lehnsherr’s parties, but I haven’t seen him at all tonight.” Stark was saying to Doctor McCoy.

“I believe he is attending to Princess Lilandra’s wedding in Romania,” Doctor McCoy answered him. “Captain Lehnsherr informs me that the professor plans to return and visit London sometime this week.”

Stark flashed him a grin, before answering rakishly. “I have heard that she would have taken him as her consort, had Lehnsherr not interfered.” Doctor McCoy looked scandalised, as the other guests who were listening in to the conversation gasped and tittered at this revelation. “Oh come now, do not look so shocked. I am certain Xavier won’t lose his hair over it, after all he hasn’t any to begin with.” Stark grinned, looking pleased at his own remark.

Doctor McCoy shook his head, looking bemused.

“You have been to Romania, have you not, Mr. Stark?” One of the female guests, a lady in an elegant gown and her hair twisted into an elegant bun with jewels woven in, asked coyly. Teddy felt his ears heat up as he noticed how … revealing the cut of her dress was; a fact which was being appreciated by Stark.

“Romania and most of Europe. I have a fondness for France, however. After all, it is a _most_ romantic capital,” he answered, giving her an inviting look.

The tall man at her side scowled at this exchange, and Teddy watched in amusement as he stiffly excused himself from their group, taking with him the woman.

“Pity. I was rather looking forward to some entertainment,” Stark said, sighing theatrically. Next to him, a young man who seemed to be of Teddy’s age raised his eyebrow. Stark caught the look. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Nate, that was her brother and not her husband, in case you were wondering.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Nate answered, “Not that I would have needed to, considering that you had some difficulty focusing on her _face_ earlier,” he added.

“My own nephew has very little faith in me,” Stark confided sadly to Doctor McCoy, who laughed and patted his back. Someone else asked him a question, and not long after this, his attention was now focused on the guests who wanted to know more about his new venture into iron mining.

Teddy wanted to hear more about the books, but by the way Stark had reacted, he thought twice and decided against the idea. Stark had not looked keen to continue the topic.

Sighing inwardly, Teddy decided to look for either Tommy or Billy to alleviate his boredom, stepping a little further away from the group to survey the room. Nearby, another group was gossiping away about one of the guests, and Teddy caught a small part of it.

“Quite eccentric, really,” one of them was saying, “buying a place like that, and turning it into his own home.”

“Truly, he bought over the slaughterhouse near Market Square? How dreadful!” Another guest exclaimed.

Someone else chuckled. “He is probably used to it; I hear that he was called in to look at the recent murders. Doom’s an odd man, but the ladies find him rather attractive, especially the nurses in the hospital.”

“Bored?” A voice interrupted Teddy’s eavesdropping. He drew attention back to his side, where Nathaniel had joined him, raising his eyebrows. He gave a rueful smile.

“A little, perhaps. Your uncle did not seem interested in talking about books.”

“Ah.” Nathaniel looked hesitant, then spoke quietly. “Do not worry that you have offended him, it is that he is trying not to live in his father’s shadow. The books are a part of that.” At this, Teddy relaxed.

“I admit, I am a little awed that he spoke to me,” Teddy confided.

Nate tilted his head curiously, and asked, “Why?”

“He’s... he’s _the_ Tony Stark --,” Teddy began, then paused, unsure if perhaps Nate was tired of living in _Stark_ ’s shadow. Teddy quickly apologised.

Nate shrugged, waving his apologies away casually. “Oh, do not worry, I am not bothered by it. My father is his cousin, and thinks him quite mad. But Tony is a genius, and that is why I am staying here to learn from him as much as I can.” Teddy felt relieved that he had not offended the young man.

“So tell me, how do you know Tommy?” Nate spoke again, changing the subject smoothly. “I do not believe I have seen you at such gatherings before.”

“I... we... we met only recently. Through Billy. Well, we had dinner and I met Tommy.” Nathaniel’s eyebrows rose in curiousity. “He saved my life, actually.” He related the incident briefly, omitting Billy’s use of his gifts from the story.

“Well,” Nathaniel spoke slowly, when Teddy had finished, “That is an unusual meeting; but most heroic. I didn’t think Billy had it in him to stand up to anyone - his brother had to defend him a lot when they were younger, as did I. Once, he even --”

“Spreading rumours of me behind my back, Nate?” a voice interrupted them, and Teddy looked up to see Billy approach them. His heart lurched; Billy looked every inch the gentleman tonight; in his dress coat and slicked back hair, his eyes soft and brown and looking at Teddy with more warmth than he had come to expect.

But then his heart sank when he saw that next to Billy, a _beautiful_ woman was holding onto his arm, raven-haired and elegant and he knew that this must be the Lady Katherine.

Nate was laughing as Billy reached them, clasping their arms together in greeting. “You still haven’t forgiven me for what happened in school, have you? I’ll have you know that it was Tommy who suggested it, not me!”

“ _Kesler_ avoided me for days after that, so I suppose I should thank you two,” Billy grinned back, facing Nate; but his eyes kept darting towards Teddy who was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

This had been a mistake. Teddy should not have been here. He had allowed himself to be swept up in Tommy’s enthusiasm, believing he could change Billy’s mind; but here he was, looking every inch the _perfect_ gentleman, with his future wife by his side.

“And this must be Lady Katherine,” Nathaniel spoke suddenly, bringing Teddy out of his thoughts. She lifted her hand as he took it, and inclined her head, and was about to speak when suddenly her hand was pulled away, and someone else was bowing over it.

“Ah, milady, I seem to be late to the party!” Tommy gallantly press his lips to the back of hand, before she snatched it back, with a glare that was smoothed over just as quickly.

“Thomas,” she said steely, as he straightened up, “I see the years have not changed you.”

“I would be boring you to tears by now, if I had,” he grinned impishly, and she laughed, looking surprised at her mirth.

“We could always find a pond for me to push you in, if you like.” Teddy was surprised at how different she was from the other upper-class ladies he had met that night. She acted as if she was at ease, friendly and as much as he wanted to despise her on principle, he could not help but like her character.

He sneaked a glance at Billy, who was watching him intently, and quickly turned away, feeling light-headed and uncomfortable.

Teddy made an excuse and escaped quickly to the outer hallway, looking for a room that he could hide in, and be away from the crowd, from the noise and from Billy, who had not stopped _staring_ at him the entire time he had been in the room. Finally he slipped into the library, locking the door behind him. Pausing momentarily to regain his composure, he sat down heavily on one of the chairs. He held his head in his hands, feeling defeated.

The door rattled. Someone was trying to enter the room; probably a guest; and Teddy held his breath, hoping that the person would give up and move on. The rattling stopped; but then he heard a muttering from behind the door; there was an audible _click!_ and then the doorknob turned, the door opening and Billy slipped into the room as Teddy looked up.

He closed the door and leaned against it in silence, while staring at Teddy.

“What are you doing here? Should you not be out there, with your future wife?” Teddy sounded bitter even to his own ears.

Billy took several steps towards Teddy, who stood up from his chair. Before he could speak, before he could move away; he felt two hands snaking around his neck, pulling him down as Billy’s lips met his.

It was not a chaste kiss, nor was it filled with warmth and tenderness as the one they had shared two nights ago. This kiss was filled with hurt, and anger, and desperation; as they clung to each other.

A loud laugh was heard outside the room, and the sound cut through the haze of lust and desperation and Billy stiffened in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Billy hissed, pulling away, pushing at Teddy, who looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

“ _Me?_ ” Teddy looked at him incredulously. “ _You_ kissed me first!”

Billy ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “We cannot do this. We cannot be near each other, Christ. I’m _engaged_ to her, Teddy.”

Teddy felt a surge of anger, of betrayal. “So you still plan to go ahead with the wedding?”

“Do I have a choice? My grandfather and her uncle have had this arrangement for _years_ ; I cannot just _break it_.”

“This arrangement is unfair to you, how can you even marry her when you do not love her?” Teddy demanded.

Billy’s eyes flared. “I have a duty to my family. There is no room for _love_.”

“You would be lying to yourself, to her, and everybody else if you marry her, Billy. You know where you stand; you admitted to me yourself that you fancied men over women.”

“And what would you have me do? Risk having my family disown me, sully our good name, because of a _fling_?”

Teddy reeled back in shock, as if he had been slapped. Billy’s face changed; he had realised his own words.

“I did not mean --”

“You... so _I_ meant nothing to you, then?” Teddy spoke quietly, cutting him off.

Billy opened his mouth, intending to speak, probably to try and make light of his words; but Teddy held up his hand, stopping him. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he would either destroy something, or cry from heartbreak. “No. Say no more. I... I will leave now, and you can return to your party and duties and Lady Katherine.”

And so, he left.

* * *

The minute he stepped out of the townhouse, Teddy took off, running as fast as he could, his emotions a mix of anger and hurt and sadness. He should not have gone tonight - instead of having Billy accepting him back, Teddy had ended up with a broken heart instead.

He could not help the surge of irritation at Tommy, whom he had thought was helping Teddy. Instead, Tommy had been too busy flirting with Lady Katherine.

He slowed down to walk, catching his breath. If he went home now, his mother would be sure to question him and he did not want to face her yet and be subjected to her pity. Worst of all, he was afraid he might not be able to hold back his tears in front of her.

And so Teddy found himself in the guise of a road worker in a pub ten minutes later, nursing a bitter-tasting mug of _something_ that tasted like the bottom of the Thames at the first sip. He shuddered and decided against drinking the rest of it, pushing the mug aside and watching the coming and going of the patrons.

It felt like several hours had gone by before he finally left the pub to make his way home. He stepped into a shadowed corner of the street briefly and resumed his original shape once more, nearly startling a cat that had been lurking nearby.

Strange, Teddy thought to himself, as he made his way through the back alley, it seemed that his mother was still up, judging by the flicker of candlelight glowing in the kitchen. Teddy slowed his steps, walking slowly and trying to step as quietly as possible as he paused near the door, hearing voices drifting out from inside the kitchen.

The voice that spoke was cold and hard. “So. It was _you_ all along.” Teddy realised in shock that the source of this strange voice was from his mother. He had never heard her speak in that way before, deep and almost guttural. “I should have known.”

Another man’s voice, dry and filled with evil, laughed. “Come now, do not flatter yourself. I have dined with the Earl himself, and yet he does not suspect. What makes you think you would have fared any better?”

“You are _despicable_. How could you have murdered all those women? Cut them open and left them there, like.. like animals?” she said angrily, and Teddy’s eyes widened at this accusation, as realization struck.

The Ripper. His mother, in there, alone with Jack the Ripper.

A low chuckle, dark and sinister, escaped from The Ripper’s throat. “Oh, my dear, but you see, I had no choice. Once I had their powers, I had to make sure they never revealed who I was, and my nature. Death, of course, is a blessing to them; considering their profession.”

“And me? What could I possibly offer you? I have none of these powers that you speak of.”

“Oh but you do, there is something there, unusual in its aura, but it is _power_ nevertheless.” The voice dropped lower into a hypnotic whisper. “You no longer require it.”

Teddy heard his mother cry out in pain, a sound that was cut off as if someone had covered her mouth, and he cursed and gave up on stealth, putting his shoulder to the door and forcing it open. The skin on his entire right arm rippled, swelling and filling up with muscle and more flesh, and he balled up his hand into a fist and swung it right at the door once more. The sound was almost deafening, like the sound of musket rifle he had heard once before when he had been younger, and he stumbled into the kitchen and onto the scene.

A cloaked figure had one hand wrapped around his mother’s neck, cutting off her voice as he pressed her against the wall on the other end of the kitchen. He turned around as Teddy burst in, rushing at him, and as he calmly lifted his arm towards Teddy, he saw a glimpse of a mask, partially hidden by the cowl.

The bolt of energy nearly blinded him. _Pain, so much pain_ followed, sending him gasping for air. Teddy a wave of nausea pass over him, before realising that he had been thrown off to the side, and landed on the kitchen table, splitting it in half.

He shook his head, trying to gain his senses once more, and he could see that the cloaked stranger had returned his attention to his mother, one hand still holding her up by the neck, and the other placed on her face. Light flared from his hand, bathing her face in an orange glow, and Teddy could see that her face was shifting, changing, and -

\- the figure released her, and took a step back. “What are you?” he demanded, sounding horrified.

With nothing holding her up, her legs weakly gave way and she slumped onto the ground, breathing hard as she leaned back against the wall, and Teddy finally caught sight of her face.

Her features had changed; where it had once been a pale alabaster colour, her skin was now green, her chin no longer long and narrow but squared off and ridged. Her ears were no longer blunt but wider, larger, with pointed tips and her hands were longer and broader, almost resembling claws. The only thing that still remained the same was the colour of her hair, golden-blonde like Teddy’s, except that the severe bun it had been bound in had come undone, revealing a tangled mess.

“Filth,” the figure hissed. “I shall have no remorse in removing you from my sight.”

Teddy’s mother shot a look at the figure, angrily spitting out, “I am no easy prey.” She caught sight of Teddy standing up, and gasped, her face in half-relief, half-fear. “Teddy!”

The figure turned around as Teddy stumbled towards him, and she cried out “No!” and leaped, wrapping her arms around his legs and bringing him down onto the ground.

“Do not _touch_ me, creature!” And there was a flash of metal, a gurgling sound; then she lay on the ground, moaning in agony.

Teddy roared, and jumping and pinning the figure onto the ground. He was still in his shifted form, and had one clawed fist gripping an arm, twisting it painfully behind the figure’s back, forcing him to stay down.

There was a shout, as the figure bucked and twisted; Teddy had not anticipated the other man’s strength, and found himself being flung off, landing on his side painfully. By the time he looked up, he could see the cloak flapping as the figure ran out of the kitchen, and disappeared into the streets of London.

Crawling over to his mother, who was clutching her stomach, trying to breathe. Teddy touched her shoulder. “Mother, mother, are you alright?”

“I... I... “ she tried to speak, and Teddy gently pushed her over onto her back, and sucked in his breath harshly as her hand fell away, uncovering the deep slash across her belly. He could see that the blood was flowing freely and spilling out onto the ground.

“No no no, why,” Teddy howled in anguish as he pressed his hand against her stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood from the wound. “You can’t die, mother, don’t die now!”

There were sounds of footsteps running in the alley outside, and then Billy appeared in the doorway, with Tommy right behind him. He took in the chaos in the kitchen in shock. “Christ, Teddy, what happened?”

Teddy was choking, trying to hold back his sobs and trying to let the words form. “The Ripper. He was here, he was, _oh gods_ , she tried to stop him, he turned when he heard me, and she ... she... “ He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t say anything, his emotions were all caught in a turbulence.

“Teddy.” His mother whispered, and as Teddy snapped his attention back to her, the realisation dawned that Billy was there. Billy could help, he could _heal_ her.

“Mother, mother, do not move, everything will be alright, you’ll be alright again.”

“Teddy,” she repeated, her voice barely audible as the sobs racked out of his body. “No matter... no matter what.. I’ve always loved you.. as.. my own- ” her voice caught harshly as she breathed in deeply: one last, final breath, and then her body went limp in his arms.

“Billy, help me!” he cried just as Billy dropped to his knees next across from Teddy, covering her forehead with his palm and chanted a spell, letting the words repeat over and over again, trying to heal her wounds.

“Billy,” Teddy’s voice sounded hoarse and broken, even to himself, as his felt hot tears stinging his eyes, falling and splashing on his mother’s face, the droplets almost cleansing the lifeless, _changed_ features that had been once human.

“I’m trying, Teddy,” Billy gritted out between his clenched teeth, trying to will _life_ into her body, begging silently for her to heal, to be _alive_ , for even a small heartbeat or a flutter of movement in her eyes.

But in his heart, he knew he was too late. And the harsh broken cries of Teddy echoed through the cold London night, as he cradled the lifeless body was stretched on the kitchen, rocking her in his arms with Billy placing one hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Everything, every single moment passed by in a blur for Teddy. He had heard Billy whisper to him fiercely, _Teddy, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried everything I could_ and _Tommy, Tommy get grandfather, you can move fast enough, get help_ and then he heard another voice, one that sounded familiar, was it Billy’s grandfather? He remembered warm hands pulling at his shoulders, touching his face, trying to separate him from his mother as he held onto her, knowing that it was pointless, and that she was gone.

* * *

Teddy was surprised to see a familiar face standing in the middle of the hallway, “Nate?” The face looked up and beamed.

“Theodore! Good to see you again,” Nate greeted him warmly, slipping his gloves off and shaking Teddy’s hand in earnest.

“What are you doing here?” Teddy asked.

“Just running an errand for my uncle. He asked me to deliver some documents to Hank, but the doctor is currently occupied so I thought I would wait a little.”

“I can keep you company until Doctor McCoy is ready to see you,” Teddy offered.

They stood there for a few seconds, with Nate visibly struggling to say something. Finally he spoke.

“I am very sorry for your loss,” he said quietly, placing his hand upon Teddy’s shoulder.

Teddy looked away, swallowing whatever emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface again. He hadn’t spoken to anyone else since the incident two nights ago, except for Doctor McCoy. The good doctor had insisted that Teddy stay over as his guest, for which he was glad to have accepted. He could not bear to return to his own place, not yet, not when the memories of that night were too fresh, too strong for him.

He hadn’t even spoken to Billy, ever since that night. But he remembered vaguely, quick snatches of words, of Billy shouting at him, Billy chanting a spell, and Teddy’s mother was enveloped in a blue light -

Teddy could not close his eyes sometimes without remembering how his mother had stood there, in her last moments, attacking her killer before he could harm Teddy. He remembered her last words, and recalled her face, her features being nothing human or anything he had seen before, but her eyes… they had been his mother’s. She had _died_ for him.

“Look, if you need anything, or any favour at all, just let me know, alright?” Nate was saying, jarring Teddy from being dragged in too deep into his memories. “I know it is not much, but you should know that you have friends. Especially those with unusual abilities like yourself.”

Teddy gaped at him. “Do you-- are you--” he stuttered, as Nate grinned and shook his head instead.

“No, nothing like what you or Billy or even Tommy have,” he said, as Teddy wondered, _Tommy too?_ , before adding, “like my uncle, I specialise in machines, or rather, machines that do not require human intervention to function.”

Teddy raised his eyebrow at this. Tony Stark was a genius at his machines, but what Nate was describing seemed impossible. Nate caught the look, and looked almost embarrassed.

“It is only a theory, and one which we are still trying to bring to life --" he paused mid-sentence, just someone stepped out of the room which Doctor McCoy had set aside as his clinic. Teddy was startled to see that it was Billy’s fiance, Lady Katherine. She was followed by an older woman who looked to be related to her except that her sour expression marred her face.

“Lady Katherine, a pleasure to see you here.”

“Nate! It is good to see you, such a pleasure to have run into you. And this is…. Theodore, was it not? We met at Captain Lehnsherr’s home the other night,” she said, in a casual tone of voice. She turned to the woman standing next to her and introduced her as her cousin, who greeted the two men before looking at Katherine impatiently.

“Kate, I will be late for my appointment at the tailor’s. We should make haste.”

Katherine glanced over at her cousin, an eyebrow raised. “But I am in no hurry to leave.” Her eyes twinkled merrily. “You should go on ahead. After all, imagine what would happen if you lost your slot with the tailor’s – why, you’d have to wear last season’s dress to the ball.” Her cousin blanched, as Kate leaned closer, and added in a stage whisper, “What would the Baroness even would _think_ of you?”

“But, how will you get there if I take our carriage?”

Amused, Nate spoke up. “I would be happy to escort you home, milady; my carriage is just outside. Stark Mansion, after all, is not far from Knightsbridge,” he said. At the mention of _Stark_ , Teddy could see that Katherine’s cousin was pacified a little by this. Although she did give Teddy a suspicious look, but he ignored it and studied the wall hangings blandly.

Finally she agreed, and left.

Katherine let out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank you for that, Nate. She would not stop talking and I - unlike those who believe all ladies to resemble nattering hens in a cage – much prefer sensible conversation that does not always include which tea cloth would better suit the silverware.”

“Then I must say that you handled that rather well,” Nate told her, just as he caught sight of Doctor McCoy opening the door to his clinic and beckoning towards him. “Excuse me, I need to pass these along to Hank,” he said hurriedly and stepped away, leaving Teddy alone with Katherine.

“Were you unwell, milady?” Teddy asked politely, attempting to make small talk. Even though he could not help but like her frank way of speaking, finding comfort in how she seemed to be unlike any other lady he had ever met, he was reminded of the fact that she would be marrying Billy one day. It took him some effort to push away the sudden spike of jealousy that threatened to surge to the surface.

“Oh, I am perfectly well, thank you. My cousin complains of all sort of maladies, but I think she is merely trying to catch Doctor McCoy’s attention,” Katherine answered. “I doubt that she has been having much success; the man is practically married to his work and his practice.”

Teddy could not help but smile a little - perhaps the first time he had done so in days - at this accurate description of Doctor McCoy. “Lady Kath—“

“Oh dear, just Kate, please. _Lady Katherine_ is such a mouthful, don’t you think, Theodore?”

“In that case, please call me Teddy.”

“Teddy,” she repeated, as she pulled on her gloves and adjusting her hat. “Now, if you will excuse me, I should be on my way. It was lovely to meet you, and please tell Nate that I thank him for his offer, but I’ll be quite alright on my own,” she called back, as Teddy gaped at her swift exit.

“Well, I am back--" Nate started to say as he stepped back into the hall and stopped short at seeing Teddy standing in the middle of it, alone.

“Oh, that clever little thing--" he started to say, when Teddy told him what she had said. “Come on, she couldn’t have gone far.”

Outside, they caught a glimpse of Kate moving quickly down the street, and followed her. She was moving fast, and Teddy and Nate matched her speed, about to catch up with her when she took a sharp turn around the corner.

When they followed suit, they found themselves staring at a large gathering of people, all carrying banners and signs, watching a group of labourers marching and shouting. Teddy caught sight of Kate maneuvering her way through the crowd.

“We have to get her out of there,” he shouted at Nate over the noise. “It’s a union strike, and the crowd could turn ugly in a matter of seconds.”

Shoving their way through the crowd, they ignored the glares and muttered curses coming from the men. Teddy ignored them, and was jostled rudely. Distracted, he glanced around to find out who had pushed him but everyone was looking impassively forward, ignoring him. Turning back, he saw that Kate was gone.

“Nate!” he shouted at the other man, who was ahead of him by several feet, and had managed to push himself out of the throng of people. Nate gestured towards his left; and Teddy saw a flash of lace and ruffles; and the edge of the hat that Kate had been wearing earlier.

“I saw her enter through here,” Nate said, once Teddy had made his way out of the crowd and joined him. They hurried into the alley, away from the noise, and found themselves instantly surrounded.

“This is getting to be quite _annoying_ ,” Teddy grumbled, as he took in the slovenly look of the men who were creeping closer, carrying clubs and knives. He caught sight of Kate deeper in the alley, backing away from two other men who were advancing towards her, leering.

Next to him, Nate was eyeing a shaggy haired youth who looked no older than himself, and was swinging a nasty-looking hook in one hand. “I can take this one, but I will need your help to distract the others while I try to remove Kate from harm’s way,” he whispered to Teddy.

“Oi! We want none of you ‘toffs ‘ere, ye hear? ‘s our place, yer be ruinin’ it for the likes of us!” One of them shouted.

“I’m no ‘toff,” Teddy started to reply indignantly, but another one of them lifted his club and Teddy acted instinctively, raising his arm --

\-- and man’s eyes widened in horror, as he looked at the club in his hand, which was being held fast by a very large, very reptilian claw.

Teddy grinned as the rest of his body shifted. The man let go of the club, and fled. His other friend dropped his weapon with a clatter and followed suit.

“Shouldn’t you be at home, sucking on your milk bottle?” Nate taunted his opponent, who looked murderous at this remark. With a yell, the shaggy haired youth swung his hook; Nate sidestepped him and grasped at the weapon. He managed to wrestle it away from his hand, and swiftly brought the blunt side of it down onto the youth’s head. The boy fell down, unconscious.

Teddy saw that the other two were closing in on Kate, but before he could move, he heard a warning shout before someone barreled into both of the attackers, sending them to the ground. There was a sound of fists striking, and Teddy watched in amazement as the newcomer rolled out of the way as one of the men smashed his club onto the ground where the newcomer had been.

When he stood up, Teddy recognized him immediately. It was Eli.

“Stop!” A harsh voice interrupted them, and Teddy saw that one of the men who had fled earlier had doubled back, and had a knife pressed against her neck. Kate’s eyes were wide open, and her hands were tucked behind her back.

“Oi dun know who ye are, but ‘oi reckon you’d be in league with the devil,” he hissed at Teddy, whose arms were still in their reptilian form. “Now, this lady ‘ere –"

“I am very tired of being called a _lady_ today.” Kate spoke up, and the man’s voice trailed off as he gaped at her interruption. She took the opportunity to slip her hand out from behind her, revealing a small knife which she then stabbed into his knee.

Howling, he released her and she scrambled away, just as Eli stood up from where he had subdued his opponent, and smashed his fist into her captor’s face, watching in satisfaction as the man’s eyes rolled backwards before he collapsed to his feet.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Eli demanded as Kate casually leaned over to retrieve her knife, wiping it casually on the unconscious man’s shirt before tucking it back into whatever hidden spot on her bodice that she had retrieved it from.

She straightened up and faced Eli. “I was doing rather well, until _you_ made things worse,” she said haughtily, and Eli sputtered in disbelief.

“What--" he began to say, but then Kate caught sight of Teddy and her eyes widened, her composure ruffled for the first time that day.

“Teddy? What happened to your arms?” she asked. Teddy’s face reddened as they shifted and returned to their human forms.

“I think, perhaps, we should make our presence scarce,” Nate interrupted, eyeing one of the men on the ground, who was beginning to stir. “We can discuss this elsewhere more private.”

Eli nodded and gestured at them to follow him, and they hurried out of the alley after him.

Minutes later they were safely in his home. Quiet now, and looking perhaps a little remorseful at her ingratitude earlier, Kate offered to look at the cut that Eli had sustained from the earlier fight.

“What _were_ you all doing in there?” he asked, as she cleaned the wound on his shoulder.

“Chasing after lost gentry,” Teddy answered, giving Kate a look of annoyance. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“I am sorry,” she answered quietly, not daring to meet their eyes. Nate sighed audibly.

“It is passed now, and we are mostly unharmed. Your help was most appreciated, Eli,” he said to the young man.

“Kate’s distraction helped as well,” Eli answered, and Kate’s eyes flickered and met his in surprise, before a faint smile appeared on her lips.

His return smile was less subtle.

Teddy cleared his throat awkwardly. Startled, Kate dropped her hands and stood up, and busied herself with clearing the bandages and washbasin away.

“It was nothing,” she said, clearly flustered. “Though I believe you owe me some explanation, Teddy, for what I saw back there,” she told him, changing the subject entirely.

He explained to her of his shapeshifting abilities, and enhanced strength. He looked at Eli, who admitted that he had enhanced strength as well, and the ability to self-heal. She still looked at them in disbelief, and then at Eli’s wound, but did not look afraid. Curious, perhaps.

“Now,” Nate spoke up, crossing his arms against his chest,” I believe it’s _your_ turn.”

“I heard of a commotion a few days ago, at one of the homes where a nurse at my uncle’s hospital lived. I wanted to see for myself if it was true.”

“How did you know about it?”

Kate shrugged. “At the hospital; they said that the nurse had a son, and that no one else was caring for him.”

“But why? Why does it concern you?” Eli asked. Teddy stayed silent, feeling an uncomfortable sense of dread.

“I suppose I tire of being always kept away from everything, as if I were a porcelain doll. I wanted to know if there was something I could do to help, perhaps.” She caught Eli’s look of disbelief, and added, “Just because I am privileged, it does not mean I should ignore those in need of help.”

“What was the nurse’s name?” Teddy asked quietly.

“Sarah Altman,” she answered without hesitation, then paused, before realization dawned on her as she recognised the last name. She looked at Teddy, her eyes filled with sympathy. “Oh heavens, I… I am so sorry, Teddy.”

Before he could react, Kate had crossed over to where he was standing, and was hugging him.

Emotions, mixed with pain and anger and everything else that had been bottled up inside him for days, overwhelmed him, brought to the forefront by a simple act of kindness.

For the first time in days, since his mother had died, Teddy let the tears flow freely.

* * *

The kitchen looked cleaned; evidence of the prior struggle and horrors that had occurred wiped clean and the mess cleared away. The only difference was the new door, replacing the previous broken one.

Teddy stood in the doorway, just outside the area, silent. He could hear it again, the sounds of pain from his mother, her voice telling him that she loved him, her last breath. He could almost smell traces of perfume in the air, the kind that his mother liked to dot on her wrists, a sharp reminder that she was gone.

“Teddy,” he heard Kate speak, bringing him back to the present.

He turned away, ignoring the look that Eli shared with Kate, and his feet kicked against something on the floor. Curious, he bent down, grasping the item which seemed to be stuck in the space between the floorboards, just behind the door. It took him nearly a minute to pry the item out, and he straightened up, looking at the leather pouch in his hand.

“What have you got there, mate?” Eli asked.

“I am not certain.” Teddy frowned, and he opened the flap, noticing the dark wine-like stain on the leather, unwrapping the contents to reveal four knives, sharp and glinting in the little light that streamed in from the kitchen windows.

He heard someone gasp from behind him, but all he could focus on was the empty holder in the pouch, the one that would hold the missing knife, the same knife that he had seen flash through the air several nights ago, the same knife that had cut through skin and flesh and killed his mother.

“He must have dropped it when we were fighting,” he said quietly, tracing the edge of one of the knives. It was a slight gesture, with hardly any pressure, but the blade bit into his skin, causing him to hiss in surprise as blood began to well up from the cut.

“Careful,” Eli warned, as Teddy watched the blood drip onto the pouch, the color spreading across the material, almost matching the earlier stain on it. Teddy was then struck with a thought that the stain was not wine, but blood, old and dried, and probably from the killer’s previous victims.

He nearly dropped the whole thing in horror and disgust.

“Are you alright?” Kate asked in concern, peering at the cut. He nodded. His skin would heal soon enough; the small cut was the least of his worries for now.

“What kind of blade could slice into skin so easily, as if it was soft butter?” Kate wondered aloud.

“They’re surgical blades,” Nate told her. “They are sharp enough to cut into the flesh during surgeries.” Teddy considered the items in his hands, as this bit of information sank in.

“This is important - if the killer had owned these knives, and from the way he’s been removing his victims’ internal organs, he might very likely be a surgeon himself,” he said aloud.

“We should tell the police about this,” Eli began, but Teddy shook his head.

“The last time Billy and I tried to report our near-robbery to the police, they were rude to us because they saw us as children.” He looked at the pouch thoughtfully, and then came to a decision. “Let me talk to Doctor McCoy first. Perhaps he would be able to help us,” Teddy said, wrapping the knives back and retying the string around it.

He gave his home one more backward glance as they walked away, and adjusted the bag on his shoulder that contained some of his clothes, a few precious belongings and a photo of his mother he had taken from the frame on the mantelpiece. It would be a while before he returned. Being here brought back too many memories of that night.

Teddy caught a hansom back to Doctor McCoy’s home, deep in thought. Too many questions were running through his mind.

He wondered why his mother had been singled out, targeted by the Ripper. Their last conversation had seemed odd, with them speaking as if they knew each other. Was it someone she had met before? Or perhaps worked with before?

* * *

“I wish he had taken up my offer to talk to my uncle, and help him to find work somewhere,” Kate said to Eli, watching him as the hansom cab pulled away, the clapping sounds of the horse’s hooves pulling it echoing down the street.

“He’s still deep in grief,” Eli said. “And his main concern now is to find his mother’s killer.”

“I wish we could do _more_. This is most unseemly, lingering around and waiting for answers when we could be helping him.” She looked frustrated.

“There might be a way,” Nate said suddenly. The other two looked at him in curiosity. “We could ask around at the hospital, see if any of the surgeons are missing their tools.”

“There are a few hospitals in London, Nate. Where would we even begin?”

Nate smiled, his face clearly plotting something. “Simple. We will start at your uncle’s hospital. Surely Lord Bayne is due for a visit by his loving niece?”

An hour later, they stood outside the hospital, waiting for Eli to appear. He had insisted on bringing along another friend. Someone, he had said, whom they could all trust.

“Should we have asked Teddy to join us?” Kate asked hesitantly, but Nate shook his head.

“No, let him be. He has enough on his mind as it is. Look, there is Eli, and his friend.” He waved at Eli, adding, “I do hope we can trust his friend, I am wary of too many people being aware of what we are doing.”

Then he caught sight of the girl walking next to Eli, dressed neatly in skirts and a coat, her blond tresses pulled back up in a loose bun.

She was _beautiful_.

Kate caught sight of Nate’s face, and smirked. “I do not think you will object that much to her being around,” she teased, and Nate blushed.

Eli introduced the newcomer as Cassie. “Her father’s one of the ‘tecs involved with the Ripper case.” Nate smiled and greeted her warmly.

Eli waited until they were all properly introduced, and then spoke. “Right. So the plan is that Kate will visit her uncle in his office, while the rest of us question the nurses, see what we can find out. Be careful not to reveal too much; we do not need to alert the killer that we have found the pouch,” he instructed.

“ _If_ your assumption is correct. The killer may not even be a surgeon, or working in any of the hospitals,” Cassie pointed out.

“We need to start somewhere. Kate’s title can get her easily into the hospital, but it will be up to you and I to find the proof we need.”

“Cassie can come along with me,” Kate said. “I can ask my uncle about the new operating wing they have been planning, and it would not hurt to have another lady in the room during this session. My uncle enjoys impressing my friends with the success of the hospital.” Kate made a face at this.

They agreed to the plans, and made their way into the hospital, splitting up inside. Nate and Eli wandered off to the nurses’ station, and Kate led Cassie to Lord Bayne’s office.

When they met up again an hour later, their faces were grim.

They had finally discovered who the Ripper was.

* * *

It had been two days since Billy last saw Teddy, ever since that night when the Ripper had attacked and killed Teddy’s mother. Billy was worried. He had tried to visit Teddy twice but each time he called at Doctor McCoy’s home, the doctor had informed him that Teddy was refusing visitors and kept to himself in the guest room which the doctor had allocated to the young man.

Billy suspected that it was just _him_ that Teddy was refusing to meet.

Billy’s grandfather had been furious at first upon discovering that _both_ Billy and Tommy had left the dinner party while their guests were still milling around. However, when Tommy had re-appeared, rushing at lightning speed - to the surprise of the remaining guests - into the drawing-room and babbled over his words at Billy being in danger, the captain had apparently been filled with concern. Tony Stark had offered the use of his carriage, which had brought them quickly around to Teddy’s place.

His grandfather’s face, however, when he had stepped into the remains of Teddy’s kitchen and seen Billy cast a spell to hide Teddy’s mother’s reptilian form with her human image, was priceless. Not only had he discovered one grandson with the ability to move at blinding speeds – Billy had pried _every single detail_ from Tommy about his secret after the incident – but another grandson was a warlock. Billy would never had imagined it possible, but the look of _pride_ on his grandfather’s face gave him faith in himself, more than ever.

As Billy neared the drawing-room, he heard voices in there. His grandfather must have received a guest, so Billy made the decision to speak to him later instead. He was about to turn around and head to the library instead of intruding on their conversation, when he heard his grandfather’s sharp tone, and an angry response from the other speaker. Filled with curiosity, Billy turned back and began edging closer slowly, and as quietly as possible.

“-- your own bloody fault, and you know it!” the second voice was saying. “Wanda is slipping away every single day, and yet you refuse a single visit. You don’t even want to _look_ at her.”

“I will not have you come to my home and insult me like this.”

The voice spoke again in clipped tones. “I will say what I like, especially when it is the truth. Do you even care anymore about us, who are your own children? Or even care for William or Thomas? Or will you sacrifice us for your _damned ideals_ again?”

The question went unanswered, leaving a heavy silence in the room.

“There was once a time, when I actually thought you might have cared, _father_. It seems that even after all this time, you are still as cold as you were then.”

Billy pressing himself back against the wall hurriedly, trying to sink deeper into the shadows just as someone stalked out of the room angrily. He caught a glimpse of white hair, and a strong jawline that was all too familiar; features that he had seen many times before in an old photograph he had kept hidden between the sheets of his own drawings.

_Uncle Pietro_ , he thought with a start, and he listened to the footsteps fading away, followed by a loud slam of the front door.

But what was his uncle doing there? Billy could not remember ever seeing meeting him before, or seeing him at any of the family affairs. And what had Pietro meant by mentioning Billy’s mother? Why did he speak as if she was still alive?

Billy slipped out from his hiding spot and hurried after the man to demand for some answers, but by the time he reached the front door and pulled it open, he found the street empty. There was no one matching Pietro’s description in sight.

“What are you doing?” Tommy’s voice interrupted him. Billy turned around hastily and found his twin leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Billy opened his mouth, about to tell Tommy about the strange but revealing conversation between their grandfather and Uncle Pietro, when he heard his grandfather’s voice drifting down the hall, speaking to Mrs. Cleary. He briefly took a step back into the house and tugged at Tommy’s arm sleeve, urging him out of the door.

“Billy, what-” he started to say, but Billy cut him off.

“I will tell you everything, just hurry and follow me before Grandfather hears us,” Billy whispered urgently, as they stumbled out onto the street.

“You could have at least let me take my coat,” Tommy protested, hurrying after Billy who had started walking as fast as he could away from the house.

As the brothers walked down the streets of London side by side, Billy repeated the conversation he had heard in the library earlier. When he came to the part where Pietro had mentioned Wanda, Tommy stopped in his tracks, and stared at Billy.

“Billy, are you certain you heard him mention Wanda?” Billy stopped walking and looked back at Tommy, catching his eyes.

“Yes, I am certain. Tommy, _our mother is still alive_. Grandfather told us that she was buried in the same place we were born, but we have never been shown a grave. All we have had is just a picture, and lies.” Billy was angry now, hurt and angry and raging at finding out that the very person he had looked up to all his life had kept his mother away from him.

Tommy was unusually silent throughout Billy’s tirade, the shocked look replaced by a thoughtful one instead.

Billy caught the change in expression. “What is it?’

Tommy shook his head and gestured at them to move away from the area, as they were beginning to draw odd looks from all around them. They continued walking, the air between them heavy and oppressive.

Billy finally spoke, unable to take the silence. “You could be a little more angry, you know. I thought, out of the two of us, you were always the first one to blame grandfather for everything.”

“It is just... “ Tommy was looking down at the ground, his hands stuck in the pocket of his trousers as he carefully avoided stepping into a puddle of water. “I do not know what to believe at this point. What if... what if there is a reason why they did not tell us she was alive? What if,” he lowered his voice, “what if there is something wrong with her?”

“That’s ridiculous!” Billy exclaimed loudly.

“Keep your voice down!” Tommy hissed, pulling his brother to the side, away from the moving crowd on the street.

“How can you even think of such a thing?” Billy demanded in a lower voice. “She is still our mother. Would you not want to have her back?”

Tommy gave him a helpless look. “But where do we even begin? I very much doubt that Grandfather would tell us where she is, if he has been hiding it the truth from us.”

“I know someone who might be able to tell us the truth, or at least let us know where to find Uncle Pietro,” Billy said, tugging Tommy along as he flagged down a hansom cab. “Doctor McCoy let slip the other day about mother; I am certain that he knows more than what he has led us to believe all this while.”

* * *

It turned out that they did not need Doctor McCoy’s help to find Pietro.

“You!” Billy exclaimed when the familiar face looked at the brothers in surprise as they were led into the doctor’s drawing-room.

“William, Thomas, what--” Doctor McCoy started to enter the room, and caught the tension in the air.

“I am sorry, Hank. I did not realise you had other guests,” Pietro spoke hurriedly. “I shall return another time.” He stood up and pulled his gloves on hurriedly, making his way out.

At this point, Billy reacted. He had hardly any sleep in the past two days, what with worrying over Teddy, the impending marriage to Kate hanging over him like an executioner’s axe, the discovery that his grandfather had been lying to him and Tommy their whole lives and finding out that his mother was still very much alive.

He had had _enough_.

The door slammed shut in Pietro’s face, and he was dragged backwards and pushed into the chair by an unseen force, his arms pinned to his sides.

“Which one of you is doing this?” he demanded. “Release me now!”

“Uncle Pietro, where is our mother?” Billy asked, his hands stretched outwards on both sides and not bothered with formalities at this point. He could feel Doctor McCoy’s heavy gaze upon him, and Tommy gripping his shoulder as he whispered to his brother to _calm down, Billy, calm down_ ; but he ignored them. He wanted answers, and the only person who could give them was right there in front of him.

“I do not know--”

“I heard you talking to Grandfather today.” Pietro’s mouth snapped shut.

Billy let out a sigh. He was not a violent person by nature, and he truly had no intention of harming anyone, least of all his own uncle. “Please do not lie to us, Uncle Pietro,” Billy said quietly. “It is enough that Grandfather has done exactly that for years.”

Pietro’s face fell. “Very well, then,” he answered, looking sadder and older that he had looked several moments ago.

“William, perhaps you could release his bonds?” Doctor McCoy asked gently. Billy hesitated.

“Don’t worry,” Tommy nudged his shoulder. “I can always catch him if he runs.” Billy caught the sharp look that Pietro sent their way at this.

Billy sighed audibly and released his hold on his uncle, who relaxed in the chair, although the lines around his eyes were tense and wary. They took their seats around him before he began his story.

“I am sure you know of how Wanda ran away and died in childbirth, and that I brought you both back to the house.” Billy nodded, as Tommy leaned forward, listening intently. “That is not all of it. Wanda did not die.”

Pietro leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead tiredly with his hand. “By the time I found my sister, she had been kept well-hidden from the prying eyes of the townsfolk. The physician had asked the Kaplans to care for the both of you until she recovered from her illness, which they did for nearly two years.”

“Wanda was no better when I saw her, for she had gone mad, crying out for her lover, for her sons, and cursing all who were gifted. The physician had been afraid that she would harm you, so he said nothing about her children surviving. This resulted in her believing that you were both dead.” His face was angry, as he spat out, “Damn that Devil! Had he not done that, we would have been able to save her.”

His voice grew heavy with regret, “Or, had I found her sooner, she would not have ended up that way.”

“In any case,” he continued on,” I was able to still help. She recognised my voice, even with her madness, and clung to me as I whispered to her and told her of a world, where she was a princess and our father was the ruler, that we were both loved, and that her children were alive. A world where she would be safe, and away from the pain and madness. She looked at me, then, and said she would like that to be true, for her to be there, and then she fell into slumber.”

“And that was the last time we spoke, for she has not woken up ever since.”

Billy’s fists were clenched, and he looked angry. “Why have you kept this away from us? And grandfather – why all the lies, the secrecy?”

“ _Your_ grandfather blamed me for all of this,” Pietro snapped back. “He said I should have taken better care of her, and that I should have not allowed her to go off on her own. I told him that if he had not been so obsessed with the military, he would have been around more, to raise us.”

And thus, history repeats itself, Billy thought, realising why his grandfather was harsh on Billy, and was lenient on Tommy who seemed to take after Pietro.

“What was she like? Before all of that happened?” Tommy asked.

“She was a witch. Oh, nothing like those stories you hear in folk tales, set to scare children into behaving. She was kind, and good, and my sister,” Pietro answered, while smiling at an old memory. “Ever since we were young, she could cast any spell without anyone teaching her. We would play together, and I would run as fast as I could while she tried to catch me with her spells.” He glanced at Billy, who looked stunned at the discovery that he shared the same gifts as his mother.

“Where is she now?” Billy asked. “She would have had someone care for her all this time, and I don’t think the hospital would have taken her for so long.”

“We placed her at the St. James Asylum. I visit her every week, but… there is no change. She lives in her own world, but in the least, she is no longer consumed by her madness in this one.”

“Can she be cured?”

Pietro shook his head. “I have tried for so long. None of the doctors can help; she will not wake up. Father tried, even, asking someone to look into her mind, but even he could not do anything. This is caused by her own spell, and is not a disease easily cured with a pill or potion.”

Doctor McCoy, who had been silent all this while, spoke up. “Perhaps, Pietro, the answer is in having someone with her abilities cure her madness instead.” Pietro shot him a surprised look, before glancing at Billy. Realisation began to dawn on his face.

“Will you?” he asked hopefully.

Billy was silent for a moment, as he looked at Pietro, and then Tommy, who was still slouched in the chair in a relaxed manner, except that he had a tense look on his face.

“I will,” Billy answered, and he could see Tommy relaxing.

“If my sources are correct, you are as powerful as she once was. Perhaps even more,” Doctor McCoy said.

“It is worth trying,” Pietro agreed, and it was then when Billy saw his face, and realised that this was a man who had watched Wanda nearly destroy everything out of grief, and had watched as she descended into madness, watched for years without any hope of her returning.

And Billy would do anything to bring his mother back. Pietro was right. It was worth trying, and worth the risk.

* * *

Teddy took a deep breath, and knocked on the door leading to the clinic. “Doctor McCoy, are you in there?” he asked, hoping that the doctor wasn’t with a patient now.

He heard the doctor call out “Come in”, and pushed open the door.

“Is there something wrong, Theodore?” Doctor McCoy asked, when he saw Teddy’s face. Teddy hesitated, before pulling out the leather pouch from his coat.

“I found this in my house today. We think it might have been dropped by the killer… left behind when he ran off. There’s some form of - I think blood - and… knives..” Doctor McCoy eyed the pouch, and reached over to pull on a pair of gloves, made out of thick latex.

“I trust you have not touch the blades at all?” Doctor McCoy carefully inspected the contents. Teddy fidgeted uncomfortably, and the doctor fixed him with a piercing look, before placing the pouch on the table, unrolling it open so that it lay flat on the surface.

The knives gleamed under the lamp. The doctor took one out, and held it up to the lamp, turning it over.

“Standard surgical blades. Commonly found in the operating theatre. While it is not uncommon for a surgeon to use his own set of blades, probably any hospital surgeon would have used such a set,” Doctor McCoy said thoughtfully. He glanced at Teddy. “You say that you found this in your house?”

Teddy nodded. “In the kitchen, where… I – we – encountered the Ripper. This has to belong to him… there’s no other reason why it would be in my house.”

Doctor McCoy placed the knife back inside. “Perhaps. Thank you for finding this, Theodore. I shall have to bring this to the Chief Inspector.” He paused, in the act of tying the pouch back. “There seems to be some sort of inscription here.”

Teddy leaned closer to look, as the doctor held the pouch nearer to the light.

“It is a little faded, but I see a name…” Doctor McCoy mumbled. Then he gasped aloud. “Good heavens, it cannot be,” he exclaimed, just as Teddy demanded, ”Whose name do you see?”

Doctor McCoy held out the pouch, angling it so that the light caught the faint traces of ink inscribed into the leather, and Teddy saw.

* * *

“Are we all here?” Cassie asked breathlessly, as she climbed into Nate’s carriage, large enough to accommodate the four of them. She was relieved that her stepfather was out at the pub once more, with his mates, so she could avoid his questions.

“I still think that the two of us should go by ourselves. It’s not safe for a lady to be out this late,” Eli said to her once she was settled in. Kate looked at him in bemusement.

“There is no harm in looking around it, is there? I am certain that there is no danger,” she said, and added, with a false swooning voice, “not when such strapping young men are here to protect us!” Cassie swallowed her giggles, and tried to put on a serious face.

Seated next to Eli, Nate raised his eyebrow. “And I suppose that is why you insisted on coming out in the dead of the night, complete with your bow? No, do not deny it,” he added, before Kate could answer him, “I have seen Tony’s collection of ancient weaponry often enough to recognize the shape of a bow when it is wrapped up in cloth.” His hand held a walking stick, and he was absently cradling it in his hands.

“I can help too, if there is any danger,” Cassie answered quietly. He looked at her in surprise. “I’m a little like Eli.”

“Enhanced strength?” Nate asked, now looking a little more impressed. She shook her head.

“No, it’s… well… I can’t demonstrate it here. It does comes close to it, however, when I am of the right proportion.”

“She’s right, Nate. If there’s any danger, the ladies seem to be able to take care of themselves,” Eli told him begrudgingly.

“Let us hope we do _not_ run into any danger then,” Nate said, his voice grave. “I would not like for us to have to test that theory today.” They stayed silent throughout the ride, until the carriage reached their destination.

* * *

Billy stood in front of the door, checking again that the name _M., Wanda_ was indeed labeled on it. He was... nervous. Behind the door was his mother, whom he had long thought of as dead.

Even though Pietro had promised to bring the brothers along with him to visit Wanda tomorrow, Billy didn’t want to wait any longer. Something tugged at him, pulling him along; his instinct told him that he needed to see her tonight, or else he might wake up tomorrow and find out that all of this had been a cruel dream, filled with false hope not felt since he was six years old and waiting for a mother who would never appear.

He had managed to cast a spell that brought him close enough to the home, and had carefully slipped into the building through the back door, after unlocking it with another spell. It was luck, pure luck, that he had found Wanda’s files within minutes of his careful search through the desk in the empty reception area.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself before gripping and twisting the knob slowly to open the door partially, slipping into the room silently.

Propped against the bed, looking serene and asleep, was his mother, looking nothing - and everything - like the photo of her that he had kept with him for so long.

Billy quietly made his way to the side of her bed, looking down at her. “Mother?” he whispered. She stirred, and he held his breath. A few seconds passed, but she continued sleeping, unaware of the world around her.

Could he heal her? Pietro had seemed adamant that Billy could. He reached out, placing one hand on her forehead, and began to chant the spell.

Over and over again, he repeated the words, watching as his hand began to glow, casting a blue light over her face. He felt a twitch - he was close, he could feel it - and pressed on. He imagined a veil, covering her, shrouding her awareness, and parted it aside, revealing green eyes, awake and surprised -

Suddenly Wanda’s eyes opened wide, as a loud gasp escaped her mouth and her body arched upwards, lifting her off the mattress partially.

Billy pulled his hand back as the blue light faded, and watched as she settled down, her eyes blinking awake.

“Mother?” he whispered. She looked at him in confusion, her eyes still glazed and heavy with sleep. “I’m…. it’s me, Billy…. your son.”

“My... son?” she asked wonderingly, her voice cracking from years of disuse. Billy nodded.

He took out the photo which he had kept all this while, all these years, of her, intending to show it to her, when he heard a stirring noise behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt something strike his head, followed by pain, sharp pain, and then darkness.

When he woke up, his head still ringing from the blow, Billy found himself lying on the cold dusty floor, his hands and feet bound. A piece of rag was stuffed into his mouth. He looked over and saw Wanda lying on the ground, unconscious and bound in a similar manner.

Shaking his head slightly to clear the traces of grogginess, Billy closed his eyes, trying to cast a spell to release them from their bonds. but with his hands behind his back, he could not gather his power together, nor could he even chant a spell to remove them from this predicament.

They were trapped, without any way of escape. And from the corner, within the darkness, a shadow stirred.

* * *

Tommy cursed at himself inwardly, as he looked around the empty room. The bed was still warm, indicating the owner had moved recently. He saw traces of blood on the floor, and near them, the old photograph that Billy had always secretly kept in his room, thinking no one knew that he had it.

He had to find out where they had gone. He thought for a moment; and remembered that he had seen a carriage that had been parked at the corner of the home, the horses still hitched to it, as if quietly waiting for someone. It couldn’t have gone far.

Tommy took off, the wind whipping at his hair as he practically _flew_ down the road, blinking the dust and grit out of his ears occasionally, swearing at one point when an insect entered his mouth and he had spat it out in disgust.

Within minutes, he had traced the carriage to where it had pulled up by an old building at the edge of the industrial district. Crouching behind an overturned cart, he watched as a cloaked figure climbed down from the front, where it had been driving the horses, and pulled open the carriage door, blocking Tommy’s view.

Minutes later, he heard a muffled _thump_ , followed by the sound of something being dragged on the ground, before the carriage doors were closed. He moved nearer, still using the shadows to hide his presence, and then caught sight two figures lying prone on the ground.

It was Billy. And next to him, her face serene, and older, much older than the photograph that was safely tucked away in Tommy’s coat, was his mother, Wanda.

Tommy paled, his heart plunging to his stomach, and he thought to himself, _I was too late_ , before he caught sight of their chests heaving and then he realised that they were still alive. He almost collapsed in relief.

The cloaked figure bent down and lifted Wanda onto his shoulder, before grasping the collar of the other one and dragging it behind him, walking towards the building, stopping in front of a blank wall. He raised his hand, and Tommy glimpsed a faint shimmering light, before a gaping hole opened in the wall.

The figure stepped through, pulling the two in behind him.

Swearing, Tommy moved quickly, intending to snatch up both his mother and brother, but he was too late. He slammed into brick and mortar, wincing at the pain that shot up his arms.

“No!” he yelled, slamming one hand on the wall, ignoring the fresh bout of pain. The wall stayed silent, keeping its secrets within.

* * *

The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. The look of recognition the Ripper had given him, the way his mother had sounded on the night of her death, as if she had known _who_ her killer was.

Doctor McCoy had been adamant that Teddy stay behind, while he went off to the Chief Inspector’s home to talk to him privately regarding their suspicions and the new evidence that Teddy had found. With luck, he could convince the Chief Inspector, who was an old friend, to apprehend the killer tomorrow.

Teddy found out that he could not sit by idly and do nothing. Not when he knew who the killer was.

The minute Doctor McCoy had left the house, Teddy had quickly flagged down a hansom.

The cab slowed down as it neared its destination, before coming to a stop. Teddy saw that they had pulled up in front of a large building, old and forbidding. He paid the driver and made his way around the area, looking for an entrance, but he had not gone far when a familiar voice wryly spoke up from behind him.

“Lost, Teddy?”

Teddy whirled around in surprise, and saw Eli, who had spoken, and Kate. Next to him, Nate was leaning casually against the wall, and Cassie was standing beside him.

“What are you doing here?” Teddy asked.

“We were at the hospital today, where your mother worked,” Nate said quietly. “We pieced together who was behind her death.” He gestured at the building. “This is where he lives.”

“How did you know to come here, Teddy?” Kate asked.

“For the same reason that you’re here,” he answered grimly. “The Ripper, he -- "

“Is this an exclusive gathering, or could a poor chap like myself join in?” A new voice interrupted him. They all looked up, and saw Tommy crouching on top of an overturned cart.

“What are you doing here?” Eli asked.

“Following my brother, who decided upon a rash decision, unsurprisingly. He managed to track down our mother, but they were snatched up from St. James tonight and brought here by someone.”

“What?”

Tommy leaped down silently, and leaned back against the cart. “Billy. And Wanda. I could not see the face of the person who took them, but he was wearing a cloak and the darkness obscured his face.”

“Wanda? You mean your mother? And Billy? You saw them? You saw him? The Ripper?” Teddy saw Tommy’s eyes widen at the barrage of questions, before catching onto the last part of it.

“The… Ripper? Who’s the Ripper?” he asked, panic rising in his voice.

Teddy told him.

Tommy began to swear profusely, loudly, before Teddy clamped his hand over Tommy’s mouth. “We don’t need him to know we’re here.”

“We need to find a way in first, however,” Nate told them, and they began to spread out while Tommy struggled and finally pushed his hand away.

“If there was a way into the building, I would have discovered it,” Tommy snapped. “I watched the Ripper open up the wall with _magic_ just to enter the place. They are all merely wasting their time searching.”

He looked so defeated that Teddy felt sorry for him. He awkwardly placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“We’ll find a way in,” he said quietly. “We will _all_ find a way to rescue them.”

Tommy shot him a grateful look, just as the other returned.

“Anything?” Teddy asked them, and his heart sank when he saw Nate shaking his head.

“Completely sealed off, and not even a crack in the wall or a mouse hole. It’s the oddest thing.”

Eli looked thoughtful. “Short of a dynamite or gunpowder, we’d need to find a way to knock down the wall—“ but then Tommy interrupted him.

“Wait, I have an idea. Well, I tried it once, in school – do not ask, it was an accident – but I was never sure if I could do it again--" Tommy was moving suddenly, pressing both hands against the brick. “I would suggest you all stand back,” he warned.

“What are you doing?” Nate asked.

“It may not be dynamite, but –“

A flash of bright light blinded them momentarily, followed by a muffled explosion. When the dust finally cleared, there was a gaping hole in the wall. Tommy beamed. “Brilliant, isn’t it?”

Eli gave Tommy a withering look. “A little more _quiet_ next time, Tommy?”

Tommy grinned and ignored him, bowing slightly towards Kate. “After you, milady,” he said with a flourish, and Cassie muttered something under her breath about boys and their egos while Eli scowled.

Teddy shook his head as he followed them in. If Doom was not aware of their presence before, he would definitely have been alerted by Tommy’s mini explosion by now.

They found themselves in a large room of sorts, which was oddly lit up with the dim glow from the gas lights casting a sickly orange hue on everything. Empty boxes, dusty and covered in cobwebs. Metal hooks hung from the ceilings in a row, some of them even above large tables that were covered in dark splotches. Teddy shuddered, not wanting to think about what they had been and where they had come from. This place, after all, had once been a slaughterhouse.

Moving quickly and as quietly as they could, they made their way through the room, searching for any sign of Billy and Wanda. They rounded a corner, and –

“Billy!” Teddy exclaimed when he saw the young man on the floor, struggling to escape his bonds. Lying on the floor next to him was a woman, dressed in what seemed to be a nightgown, her raven-coloured hair spilling over her shoulders. From what Tommy had indicated earlier, Teddy guessed her to be Wanda, the twins’ mother. She looked alive and well, contrary to the stories of her demise.

He was about to take another step closer, when he heard a sudden noise coming from the corner. Kate had her bow raised up and an arrow pointed directly at the cloaked figure which stepped closer into the light--

\-- revealing himself as Victor von Doom.

“Visitors?” Doom asked, bemused. He still wore the same cloak that Teddy had seen him don before, but he no longer wore a mask. “Pardon me if I do not offer you a cup of tea, but as you can see,” he looked down at Wanda, letting his fingers trail across her cheek as she flinched visibly, “I am a little busy at the moment.”

“Why are you doing this, Doom?” Nate asked casually, but Teddy could see that his fingers were gripping his walking stick tightly. “Billy and Wanda have done nothing to you, yet why are you holding them captive?”

“The amount of magical energy which the warlock and the witch have,” Doom said, “holds the key to unlimited power for me. What I gained from the others were merely a drop in the ocean; barely enough to sustain me for long periods of time, but once I have taken what I need from these two, I will be strong enough to bring the nations to their knees.”

“So you seek to destroy everyone, and reign as emperor?” Kate looked furious.

Doom glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at the arrow she was pointing towards him. “Lady Katherine, how you have misjudged me! I only wish to bring... order. ” She stared back, unflinching, as he continued. “As long as no one seeks to oppose me, I see no reason why I should eliminate them.”

“Oh, please spare us the glorified speech,” Kate told Doom. “You are no better than Bonaparte then.”

“Ah, but you see, I have something that he lacked. _Magic_ ,” Doom proclaimed, taking another step towards the group. The shining circular lights rotated around him, bathing him with a bright yellow glow, emphasising his point. “In any case, those whom I took power from were not even aware of its existence. Why should I not have it? Their deaths were regrettable, but it is a small price to pay in order for me to make sure that I am strong enough to… remove those who would choose not to take my side.”

“Spoken like a true dictator,” Eli pointed out. “What makes you think that the rightful leaders of these countries will let you go about conquering them?”

“In moments, I will have all the power I need from these two, and no force will be able to stop me.”

“Not if _we_ stop you first,” Cassie snapped. Her size grew as her agitation increased.

Doom breathed out, his nose flaring as the bemused look slipped from his face, replaced by a twisted, hateful one. “Do you hear yourselves? A group of _children_ , ready to fight _me_?” he said to them, sneering. “Come now, you must realise that you cannot hope to win, not when I can easily crush you like the insignificant insects that you are.” He looked around at their faces, and Teddy followed his glance as Doom’s eyes landed on each one of them, and narrowed when they rested on the spot where Tommy should have been standing at.

The spot was empty. Somehow during Doom’s self-congratulatory speech, Tommy must have slipped off and reappeared behind Doom, near Billy and Wanda. Teddy could see that he had managed to release Billy and was working on Wanda’s bonds.

A small cruel smile playing on his lips, Doom turned around.

“No!” Teddy cried out, as Doom held his hand out, and lifted Tommy up in the air, flinging him across the room, landing heavily on one of the tables. Doom looked at where Billy was struggling to untie Wanda. His eyes narrowed again, before he sent a bolt of energy towards him; it struck, and Teddy watched in horror as Billy crumpled onto the ground.

Doom turned his attention back to Wanda and kneeled over her. He lifted his arm; a dagger ready in his hand; but before he could strike at her, Nate had thrown himself forward, unsheathing the sword that was hidden in his walking stick. There was a sound of metal striking metal; and the dagger was sent cluttering harmlessly across the floor.

With a cry of pain, Doom cradled his injured hand and stumbled backwards into Cassie.

Cassie caught him; her size having doubled, she held him easily. But even then, she began to scream as Doom’s body began to glow spread towards her, engulfing her body.

“Kate! Can your arrow hit him?” Teddy shouted at Kate. The string on her bow was pulled back, taut; the arrow tracking Doom’s movements. She gave a brief nod, and let loose; the arrow flew straight and true towards Doom’s chest. But before it could strike its target; Doom made a negligent gesture, releasing a bolt of energy that shattered the arrow into pieces, before heading towards Kate, who stood frozen, unable to move out of the way.

Eli leaped; he bored her down onto the ground as the bolt of energy flew over their heads, striking one of the tables behind them, shattering it.

Teddy whirled around to see Cassie sliding down onto her feet, the glow of light faded from her body while Doom moved forward with renewed determination towards where Wanda was lying prone on the floor, sending a bolt of energy towards Nathaniel and throwing him to the side.

Teddy couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything but a rushing sound in his head as he allowed his body to _shift_ , and he was taller, taller than he had ever been, his arms growing bigger and more muscular, his hands turning into claws and his skin mottled into a strange shade of green and he could feel the back of coat rip as a pair of wings tore out through the cloth. He roared once, and Doom looked up, his surprise replaced by shock and fear of the horror in front of him.

Teddy leaped, and crashed into Doom, sending both of them into the floor rolling, as the lightning fire faded. They came to a stop and Teddy raised his fists and struck Doom’s face once, twice; but before he could land the third blow; he felt a surge of pain in his chest as he was lifted into the air by an unseen force.

Teddy landed heavily on his back, and looked up to see Doom hovering over him, his eyes blazing with fire and his arms sparkling with lightning once more. Madness and fury was evident on Doom’s face, as he raised his arm.

Teddy saw the surge of lightning, the way it flashed bright, nearly blinding him before crawling up his arms and legs, trailing up his spine and sinking into his skin; thousands of tiny pricks of needle-like pain jabbing into him, hurting him, and he couldn’t even make any noise, the agony was too much. His mouth was opened wide, frozen in a soundless scream, as Doom howled triumphantly. His eyes were clenched shut in pain, and he couldn’t hear anything else, only Doom’s maddening laughter, the pounding agony that would not stop, would not end-

-and then a shout broke through, a cry of _Teddy!_ slipped between the sound of Doom’s endless ranting, and he could hear Billy calling his name. There was a pause, before Billy began to chanting something, repeating the words over and over again.

Then he heard Doom shriek, horrible-sounding and endless-

-before the pain subsided, the pricks from the invisible needles pulled back, faded away into nothingness as he found his breath again, gasping for air, his cheeks wet with hot tears as he slowly came out of his dazed state, to see Doom kneeling on the floor, with Billy standing over him, his hands placed on both sides of Doom’s head.

Billy was trembling, his eyes full of hot rage, and practically brimming with power. Blue flames danced across his body, flowing towards Doom and filling him up, almost gorging him.

“You wanted power,” Billy hissed between gritted teeth, as Doom clawed desperately at his hands, trying to escape, “then have _all of it_ ,” and Billy released him.

Doom began to pull away from Billy and he covered his eyes and shrieked, a horrible inhuman sound that sent a chill down Teddy’s spine. When he finally removed his hands, Teddy saw that he was different. He now looked older, his skin horribly disfigured and scarred, and he moaned a garbled sort of sound as he touched his hands to his face, as if discovering the change.

“Billy, what did you do?” Kate sounded horrified. Billy turned and looked at her desperately.

“I didn’t mean to! I just wanted him to stop hurting Teddy! I wanted all his powers to stop, to go away—“

“You took away my powers,” the creature that was once Doom whispered. “No, _no_ … give it back, it is _mine, all mine_!” it shrieked and reached out its hand – half burnt and skin peeling off it - towards Billy..

There was another flash of blinding light; and when their vision returned; the spot where Doom had been half crouched over was now empty, except for a scrap of dark green cloth that fluttered to the floor, landing on a dark circle of soot. Wanda stood over the spot, her hands held out over it, trembling.

She looked at Billy, and smiled weakly, taking a step back and then collapsed. Tommy was there in an instant, catching her as she fell, and Billy was soon by her side, holding her, and the three of them held onto each other, their eyes shining. They were finally reunited, mother and sons.

[ ](http://i890.photobucket.com/albums/ac110/olive_jeans/yabb211_edited-2.png)

* * *

The steady rhythm of horses trotting down the street accompanied Billy as he stared out the window while the hansom cab rumbled along. He noticed that the rest of London was unchanged, the people continuing on with their daily lives, all seemingly unaware of how close they had come to encountering a madman bent on enslaving them all.

After the incident at the asylum, there had been a meeting at the Lehnsherr home. In the library, surrounded by Tony Stark, Henry McCoy and Billy’s grandfather, Billy and his friends were forced to reveal the whole story, while Wanda recovered upstairs. When they were done, his grandfather had explained what they had discovered about Doom. Pietro had hovered in the background, and interjected whenever he could.

Victor von Doom had been cast out of his family out of fear. In his personal notes, which had been discovered in one of the rooms that served as his private study in the building, Doom had believed himself to be able to increase his powers by taking them from other witches and warlocks, and had used his position at the hospital to find out which patients were filled with undiscovered raw power. He found out where they lived, killed them, and cut into their bodies in order to draw it out. In his madness, he saw that he had been doing them a favour; they would have wasted their abilities anyway, and he chose to treat his victims’ bodies as a canvas in order to mark them, believing that he was giving them beauty in return for their “gift” to him.

The fight with Teddy and his mother had surprised him, and he had become desperate. He discovered that Wanda was still alive, and realised that with her raw power, stronger than any other witch or warlock around, coupled with his would turn him into the most powerful being alive. He would be _invincible_.

Billy shuddered at the sheer madness and horror of it all. That Doctor Doom had planned to take Wanda and kill her was not lost on him.

And he would have succeeded too, had it not been for Billy and his friends. His death had been permanent, something that Wanda had ensured in the final moments of battle.

Billy was startled out of his thoughts when the driver spoke up, announcing that they had arrived at their destination. He hurriedly paid the man, before alighting and making his way to the front door of the opulent home. Silently he steeled his nerves, which threatened to bubble to the surface and stopping him from doing what he needed to do.

“Milady, Mr William Maximoff is here to see you.”

Billy walked into the room as Kate stood up from where she had been resting, by the window.

“Billy, this is a pleasure! To what do I owe the honor of this visit?” She invited her to sit down opposite him with a wave of her hand. He looked around before doing so, and caught sight of the footman who had followed him into the room and was now standing near the door.

She saw the direction of his glance, and a small scowl appeared on her face. “My uncle has insisted that I be chaperoned at all times now. Apparently the recent events have sent him into quite a fit.”

“Well, you could hardly have fitted into the upper ranks of society by playing the heroine as you did,” Billy teased, and was gratified to see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“Then you cannot accuse me of ever being dull, if that is the case.” She leaned back in her chair. “Now. What is your purpose for this visit? I know this isn’t a social call.”

Billy glanced at the footman lingering nearby, and with a flick of her wrist, Kate called the man over, requesting him to step down to the kitchens and fetch her meal. His face looked uncertain, but she fixed a long, steely look upon him and he bowed slightly, heading out of the room hurriedly.

When the door finally closed, she turned her head back towards Billy, who allowed a moment of relief to settle upon him, before he spoke, quickly but quietly as she listened.

It was not easy to have to sit opposite someone whom he was expected to marry, and to reject her. Especially when he has come to regard Kate as a friend and a companion; but he cannot lie to himself any longer.

To his surprise, Kate looked a little more than relieved herself by the time Billy was finished. He commented on this.

Two spots of red bloomed on her cheeks, as she avoided his eyes.

“Eli.” She said it quietly, and Billy was struck by the looks that he had seen them share in the aftermath of the battle, and hesitant touches, and could only wonder at this; how two of his friends had managed to fall in love with each other without him noticing it.

And then he grinned. “When should I expect the invitation to your union, then?” he asked, as she swatted his arm in mock fury, and swore, scandalizing the footman who had just entered the room.

Later, Billy left her happier and relieved, free of her burden, and her assurance that they would stay friends.

Now he was left with the burden of relaying the news to his grandfather. Billy was not looking forward to that.

* * *

Billy’s grandfather was, as he had expected, less than happy at the news.

“You know you have your duty, William –"

“I know you want me to fill your shoes one day, take over the managing of the estates and retain our family name; which I am more than willing to do. But marrying Kate - Katherine - is unnecessary.”

“Is it because of that boy, Theodore?” he demanded, startling Billy, who was facing the elder man in the middle of the library. “Is he the reason why you insist on breaking off the engagement?”

Next to him, Professor Charles Xavier, who had returned from his trip to Spain, looked at Billy’s grandfather sharply.

Billy flushed. “In part, yes, but that is not the whole reason. Regardless of how I feel for Teddy, I would have chosen to spare Katherine a loveless marriage.” He took a deep breath. “Had I married her, I would have been lying to us all. I cannot hide what I am.”

Captain Lehnsherr’s furrow deepened. “You know what our society is like, William. This is not a decision to be made lightly.” He looked more unhappy than angry now.

Billy thought of how he felt, how he _truly_ felt for Teddy, and what he had denied himself from admitting all this while, before he continued quietly, “I would do anything to be with him, sir, you must understand that.”

“You cannot marry him; you know of our laws--”

“Laws set in place by narrow-minded and prejudiced conceptions. How is this different from being treated as something to fear for having our abilities? What they consider to be _unnatural_ is nothing more than an evolution of our species - who is to say that two men lying together isn’t part of the way the human race is meant to proceed?” Billy argued.

Before his grandfather could respond to this, Xavier had his hand placed on Captain Lehnsherr’s arm and was speaking to him in a quiet voice.

“Erik, please.” Billy was startled, he had never heard Xavier use that tone before on his grandfather. It sounded low and almost intimate.

Captain Lehnsherr glanced at Professor Xavier, holding his gaze. After a few long, uncomfortable moments, Billy began to feel like an outsider, watching them communicating silently, holding a conversation that he was obviously not a part of. Wanda had revealed to Billy that Xavier was a telepath, just as Billy’s grandfather could manipulate metal; she had complained that being in the same room as them was like not being there at all, and Billy could now understand what she had meant.

His grandfather flinched as Xavier gripped his arm tighter, but soon he relented, the tense look sliding away from his face. His shoulders drooped a little, in resignation.

Still, Billy held his breath nervously. He knew he was taking a risk, and that he had made a choice which, barely a month ago, he would have shied away from. But after meeting Teddy, discovering his own abilities, and being thrown into the chaotic events this past week, he realised that some things were worth risking everything for. Billy understood now that the word _duty_ meant more, much more than what he had been raised to understand.

He heard his grandfather sigh. “Lord Bayne will not be pleased,” he began, but Billy felt the weight lift off his shoulders upon hearing this, “and then there is also a financial concern. Had you married Lady Katherine, we would have been able to maintain our investments in the outlying estates.”

“Perhaps I can be of help,” a familiar voice interrupted them. Billy swiveled around and found himself looking at Pietro, who had somehow entered the room without any of them realising it. Except for Charles, who had probably sensed Pietro, judging by the unsurprised look on his face.

Captain Lehnsherr looked hesitant, as Pietro stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

Then, for the first time in years, he gripped his son’s shoulder, whispering, “Welcome home.”

* * *

Teddy looked around the room, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he stood in his home one last time. Soon, a new family would live here, creating new memories, new lives, while he moved on with his own.

Every piece of furniture had been covered to prevent dust from collecting on them, the items in the cupboards and drawers taken out and kept away in boxes. Most of them would be sent to charity, such as old clothes and his old toys, while some things were being left behind for the new owners. Things that he could not bear to part with, like his mother’s favorite perfume bottle, her books, and an old diary he had found under her bed, were kept in a chest with his other precious belongings, ready to be sent to Billy’s home, where he would be staying temporarily until he started his new term at university.

His fingers trailed over the diary that he had rescued from the chest before it had been sealed up and sent ahead. He felt slightly uncomfortable to be reading something so personal; but he had wanted to know more about her; her past, and who she was. It had struck him that he had many so many questions about his heritage, and his shapeshifting abilities.

Teddy had a feeling that the answers would all be found inside the diary.

Time passed. The sun began to lower in the sky, as Teddy turned the pages, reading his mother’s careful handwriting.

She wrote of a nation, hidden away from this world, filled with shapeshifters and powerful beings. Of racial wars that threatened to spill into the human world. Of a forbidden romance between two individuals from opposing sides of the banner, followed by a trial with a death sentence being passed, and then an escape before the child was born.

As he read further, he discovered another fact. The woman who had raised him his whole life was not his birth mother, but a trusted aide. For the baby’s safety, they were both sent into this world. She had raised the infant as her own, using her abilities to teach it to stay in human form, never once mentioning his origins, in hopes that he would grow up free and safely away from the war.

When he came to the entry that spoke of his birth parents being executed, Teddy wept. His orphaning was finally complete; he was alone, without anyone to call as family.

Teddy heard the tell-tale creak of the front door as it swung open slowly, and the almost-silent footsteps that followed this. He looked up and saw Billy entering the parlour hesitantly, and gave him a weak smile, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face. Billy said nothing as he sat down on the floor opposite Teddy, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them, but his face was concerned, curious.

Teddy held up the book in his hands, and related what he had discovered. When he was done, he waited for Billy’s reaction of fear, or horror, that Teddy was not human.

Instead, he found himself being hugged tightly.

“You are not disgusted?” Teddy asked, selfishly relishing the warmth. He had missed Billy’s closeness.

Billy let out an exasperated sound, which was half-muffled as he buried his face in Teddy’s hair, and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“I do not care if you are human or not. You are wonderful and kind-hearted; everything about you I would love without question. That is enough for me.”

Teddy pulled back slightly in surprise. “What about Kate?” Billy looked at him in confusion. “I thought, well, you both seemed so close at the dinner party, and then the marriage ... “

“I am not marrying Kate.” Billy’s eyes twinkled in mirth, and he had a big smile on his face.

Teddy froze. “What?”

Billy kissed him.

Teddy's body stiffened in surprise, before he relaxed into the kiss and parted his lips, sighing in happiness. He felt Billy’s tongue slip into his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth, sliding against his tongue, teasing him. The diary slipped out of his hands, landing on the floor with a _thump_ , and he pulled Billy into his lap, and kissed him harder, feeling Billy’s fingers sliding into his hair, tugging at the strands gently.

When Billy finally released him, breathing heavily, he spoke with a bemused smile on his face.

“I have spoken to her and broken off the engagement, for which she is more than relieved. Apparently she and Eli have... an understanding with each other.”

“Eli?” Billy was playing with a lock of Teddy’s hair, and his body was still pressed against him, which was very distracting. “What about your grandfather? How will he take this news?” Teddy continued. Billy shook his head in response.

“I think the incidents of the past few days, and the fact that he had nearly lost mother again has given him a lot of things to reconsider. And then… there is Pietro, whom he has accepted back into the family.”

Billy paused for a moment, and then added, “Also, having Professor Xavier around helps as well.” Teddy’s eyebrows rose at this, and Billy grinned. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Teddy let out a relieved sigh.

“What happens now?” he asked quietly. Billy looked at him warmly, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned in.

“Well, I thought I would kiss you again,” he murmured, his breath coming out hot against Teddy’s lips, which parted slightly in response, “And then, move on to something else that requires, perhaps, less clothing?”

“You are a terrible indeed,” Teddy replied with a smirk, but he let Billy kiss him, long and sweet and full of promises and love.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

“If it were not for me, she would still be alive.”

Teddy watched as an albatross spread its wings, gliding across the sky, away from the top of the cliffs where Billy and Teddy had appeared earlier. The urn that contained his mother’s ashes was held closely against his chest, as the only remainder of the woman who had raised and protected him since birth.

“Teddy,” Billy’s voice was gentle, and Teddy felt the brush of his hand as it touched his cheek. He lowered his head, letting the comforting warmth settling into his skin. “She died protecting the one person she loved more than anything else.” Tears were streaming down Teddy’s cheeks, and Billy wiped them away carefully. “Look at me, Teddy.”

Still cradling the urn in his arms, Teddy raised his head and saw Billy looking back at him, his eyes shining with moisture as well. But the look he gave Teddy was filled with so much love and reverence. “She was a remarkable, strong and _brave_ person,” Billy continued saying, “just like you.” He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Teddy’s forehead lightly, before adding quietly, “She was loved.”

Teddy looked out towards the sea, towards the direction of where the sun was setting, and squared his shoulders before lifting the cover off the urn. Swallowing back the fresh bout of tears and the cry that threatened to burst out of his throat, he took a step closer to the edge of the cliff, before tipping the urn over.

The wind gently lifted the ashes, scattering them across the waves.

Behind him, he heard Billy chanting under his breath, and he saw the ashes coming together, held by glowing blue tendrils, forming an image that was shaped like his mother. The image floated in front of him, watching him, smiling at him; and Teddy’s breath caught in his throat, his heart clenching in a mixture of pain and joy.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand, and felt a responding touch from the figure.

“I love you, _mother_ ,” Teddy whispered. Her lips curved into a smile briefly as she stroked her hand across his cheek, and then she pulled back, letting the wind disperse her ashes one last time.

The two men stood there, watching the blue tendrils fade into nothing. Teddy wound his arms around Billy’s waist, resting his head on his shoulders.

Finally, he spoke.

“Let us return to London, before Tommy accidentally blows up the ambassador’s home,” Teddy said, an attempt to ease their mood, and was rewarded by a fond smile as Billy turned to look at him. And with that, Teddy leaned closer to capture Billy’s lips in a soft kiss as a blue light enveloped the both of them, returning them home.

 

_-fin-_

_  
_

To stab my youth with desperate knives, to wear  
This paltry age's gaudy livery,  
To let each base hand filch my treasury,  
To mesh my soul within a woman's hair,  
And be mere Fortune's lackeyed groom, - I swear  
I love it not! these things are less to me  
Than the thin foam that frets upon the sea,  
Less than the thistledown of summer air  
Which hath no seed: better to stand aloof  
Far from these slanderous fools who mock my life  
Knowing me not, better the lowliest roof  
Fit for the meanest hind to sojourn in,  
Than to go back to that hoarse cave of strife  
Where my white soul first kissed the mouth of sin.  
 _-Taedium Vitae, by Oscar Wilde_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and sometimes stressful to write, and the amount of research involved in recreating Victorian London was... interesting. A billion cookies to my betas, Etharei & Clocks, who were also my biggest cheerleaders and kicked my ass when I wanted to give up and all around just made this fic so much better. <3\. 
> 
> And the art! My artist, olive_jeans was superbly patient with me as while I finished writing and sending her panicky emails up till the last minute. She made pieces for the story that fitted the theme and mood of it perfectly. Check out her [ art masterpost ](http://olive_jeans.livejournal.com) here, and tell her how awesome they are!


End file.
